The Trap
by brittana2014forever
Summary: Krista and Kendall are Brittany and Santana's twin girls who have no idea each other exist because they divorced years ago. What happens when the two completely identical girls meet at a convention? Read and find out ;) Eventual Brittana, g!p Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Lima, Ohio**

Santana Lopez entered the school's office with a heavy sigh. This is the fourth time she's been there in the past month. The fourth time! She's a busy woman; being one of the biggest A.U.S.A's in Ohio she doesn't have time for this. She smiled at the counselor; she's been here so many times they're on a first name basis. "Hey Kim." She said.

Kim waved in reply. She gestured for Santana to go right in to Figgin's office. He looks exactly like he did when Santana was a student here only a lot older. She opens the door with and is immediately met with the slightly annoying man's accent.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez what a pleasure it is to see you here. Again." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, where is she?"

Figgin's rubbed his temples. "In the Nurses office. I would suspend her, but since today is the last day of school before Winter break I'll let you handle her punishment."

Santana's face instantly transformed from one of annoyance to worry. "Oh shit, she's not hurt is she?"

Figgins shook his head. "She's fine considering what she did to the other girl. She's lucky the girl's mother isn't pressing charges."

Santana sighed in relief; the worst thing in the world to a mother was seeing your child hurt. She turned and walked out of the office without another word. She said goodbye to Kim before heading down the familiar hallway towards the Nurse. As she passes the choir room, she peers in seeing Mr. Shue writing something on the white board as the 15 teens in the class groan, some things never change, she knocks and send him a wave. She hasn't talk to most of the original Glee club in ages, but she knows Puck and Quinn still lives in Lima with their 15 year old daughter Beth. Santana's heart constricts when she thinks of a certain former glee star. You'd think Santana and Brittany would be happily married right now with a bunch of little Santana's running around, but no their not. They were married, but some things happened and their relationship shattered into a million pieces. Brittany left her without a backwards glance, taking one of the girls and leaving Santana and the other one behind. She remembers Brittany's watery baby blues; she remembers her cheek stinging from when Brittany slapped her. Santana remembers most of all how broken the blonde was, how disappointed she was.

She rubbed her nose to prevent the tears from spilling as she looked one more time into the choir room, the one place she felt the safest during her high school adventure. She soon found herself standing inside the door way of the nurse's office. She peered in; a brunette who looked no older than thirty was kneeled in front of a beautiful raven haired girl. She was pressing lightly onto the younger girl's rib cage. The raven haired beauty winced as she pressed on a particularly sore spot. The brunette clicked her tongue in thought. "Yeah, definitely bruised you might want to go to a doctor." She said rubbing the girls head.

Santana stepped in. She made her way over to the raven haired girl and gently grabbed her chin. She stared deep into the absolutely glorious sky blue depths of her 16 year old daughter.

"Ken, are you okay baby?" She asked kneeling in front of her like the nurse had been doing moments ago. Her daughter nodded slightly as she toyed with her piercings on her lip.

"Kendall, what happened?" Santana demanded.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Same shit, bitches talking shit, but can't back it up." Santana winced at her daughter's foul mouth. Wonder where she got it from?

"Watch your mouth little girl." She warned with a glare. Again, Kendall rolled her eyes. She flicked her hair out of her eyes that were so damn familiar. Truthfully, the baby blues were the only thing Kendall had gotten from Brittany, her attitude and other features were all Santana's. Kendall was truly the spitting image of Santana.

Santana had completely forgotten about the other woman in there until she cleared her throat. She looked at the nurse expectantly. "Hello, Ms. Lopez I'm Ms. Green. I'm so glad you could make it." She said while looking at the seemingly bored girl on the bed.

"Of course I made it, this is my daughter why the hell wouldn't I be here?" Santana asked quite irritated

"Well, Kendall seems to have bruised her ribs in the altercation with the other girl and I suggest taking her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries." Ms. Green said.

Santana frowned. "I will most defiantly since she has asthma I don't want any more problems with her breathing. Thank you so much." Santana said shaking her hand.

"No problem ma'am she's an angel." Kendall snorted loudly, but didn't look up from her phone. Santana scowled at her. "Thanks again c'mon Ken." She beckoned the teenager over and they walked out into the hall. Santana immediately snatched the phone from the girl and glared hard at her.

"Mami What the fuck?" Kendal demanded, reaching for the phone. Santana held it high over her head, but placed it behind her back when she remembered that Kendall was taller than her.

"I said watch your goddamn mouth young lady or do you need me to go all Lima Heights on you too?" Santana snarled. She placed her daughter's iPhone into her cargo pants pocket as she nudged her forward. Kendall growled lowly and stuffed her hands into her shorts pocket. Kendall fixed her tired blue eyes on her Jordan 12's as they walked through the corridor. Santana raked her deep brown irises over her daughter's lean but tiny body. She had some scratches on her shoulders, but her legs were flawless as always. She did seem to have a bit of trouble breathing though. Her breath coming in ragged pants. As they walked towards the entrance she couldn't help but glare at the rather tall girl approaching the duo. She saw Kendall's posture straighten immediately as they began to converse. Santana only heard the part where she congratulated her on 'fucking that bitch up'.

"Kendall say goodbye to Alexia, we are leaving right the fuck now." She said lowly. Kendall sighed in frustration. Santana was really getting on her damn nerves with this motherly bullshit when god knows she's barely around. Regardless she glanced back into her sparkling green eyes. "I have to go Lexi, but I'll call you?"

"No you won't youre fucking grounded miss thang!" Santana growled glaring at the slightly alarmed teenagers. Alexia gave her a quick- very quick one armed hug before jogging back to wherever she was ditching to. Santana watched her go with gritted teeth. She fucking hates that girl; she's the very thing Santana was when she was a teenager, a trouble maker, a fucking delinquent. Santana does not want that girl around her daughter; god knows what she'll convince her to do.

Santana fished in her pockets for her keys, unlocking her black Porsche and getting into the driver's seat. Kendall all but slammed the door when she got in. Santana sighed she was just like herself when she was younger, but with a much bigger attitude. Sometimes Santana wished Kendall would have inherited Brittany's gentle nature instead of the one she has now. God knows life would be so much easier. Thinking of Brittany always made Santana's heart clench. She often wonders how the blonde is doing. Well she knows how she's doing career wise because Brittany Pierce is currently the best female dancer in the music industry. Santana doesn't know how she's doing personally though. That's what she's been wondering for nearly 15 years.

Santana turned the sports car on, the engine roaring to life. She eased out of the school's parking lot. Santana liked to think that she was 'ballin' because her job paid very nicely. They lived in a giant three story mansion in Lima's most prestigious neighborhood. When she was younger and living in Lima Heights she and the people there often referred it as 'the White Neighborhood'. Who would have thought that Santana Lopez, Lima's resident delinquent would have actually made it far in life? Usually people from "the heights" wound up either dead, in jail, or living low.

She peeked at her daughter from the corner of her eye; Kendall had her arms crossed over her chest, while her eyebrows were scrunched up in anger. She usually did this when she was upset or didn't get what she wanted. That Santana didn't understand, she's crazy rich! She gives Kendall everything she's ever wanted! She doesn't understand why her daughter is the way she is.

She shook her head. She wonders how her other daughter is. Krista is Kendall's identical twin. When she says identical she means exactly identical, when they were born no one could literally tell them apart! Usually they would decipher them by their personalities. Krista was the quiet, sweet one while Kendal was the loud, rambunctious one. Now Kendal has no idea who Krista is because when she and Brittany broke up the girls were only a few months old, there would be no way they would know who each other were unless Brittany or Santana told them about one another. That was the deal though, Santana wouldn't tell Kendall about Krista or Brittany and Brittany wouldn't tell Krista about Kendall or Santana. It was better for everyone.

Santana was happy when their large house came into view because the car ride was completely silent. She pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. When Kendall tried to open the door Santana locked them. Kendal huffed in annoyance and turned her blazing blue eyes towards Santana's tired ones. "Can you unlock the door please?" She said lowly.

Santana shook her head. "Not until you tell me what happened."

Kendal huffed again. "I already told you, she was talking shit she deserved what she got."

Santana didn't believe it. Her daughter was nearly mentally unbreakable, seemly she didn't give a shit what nobody said or did unless it was in her face or something. "I know there's more to it, Ken."

"Why can't you just accept that there isn't? Just because you're a fucking attorney doesn't mean there's more to everything! Sometimes the smallest bomb can cause the biggest explosion!" Kendall unlocked the door and grabbed her back pack she stormed out of the car. She slammed the poor door so hard Santana was sure there would be cracks on the flank. Santana face-palmed and followed her up the driveway. Kendall knocked on the door rather hard and waited. A few seconds later, a gorgeous green eyed girl opened the door. She quickly jumped to the side as what was known as Hurricane Kendall stormed into the house. She looked back at Santana with raised eyebrows. Santana rubbed her temples as she too walked into the house, handing her coat to the family maid.

"Thanks Tasha." Santana said with a smile. Tasha is the twenty-six year old nanny/maid; yes they had hired help around their large house. It's how they kept it clean and up to speed. Tasha is the only one that lives there though, mainly because since Santana was almost never around she wanted someone to keep the house looked after and someone for Kendal to talk to or go out with.

"No problem, Ms. Lopez. Can I get you anything?" Tasha asked, in her thick Jamaican accent. Santana laughed slightly patting the younger woman on her back. "Yeah bring something up for Kendall and I. We need to have a long chat."

Tasha nodded. "I'm on it!" She said jogging into the kitchen.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared up the spiral staircase. She braced herself as she walked towards it. She would usually relax when she got home before having to head out to the station, but right now, she had an angry storm to tame.

 **Los Angeles, California**

5

"Go Krista!" Brittany cheered as she watched her daughter sprint across the field with the ball in front of her. Krista Pierce slowed up a bit as she neared the goal, blue yes flicked up towards the large screen. Five seconds left on the clock, the game is tied, she fixed her eyes on her blonde teammate who was quickly sprinting baseline up field.

4

She smiled as she broke a defender's ankles and quickly ran past her.

3

She passed it to the blonde who was slightly in front of her.

2

The blonde quickly lined up the ball and faked a kick, which sent the goalie to the ground.

1

Krista kicked the ball at the last second; the ball was airborne before the flashing red lights and horn sounded, signaling the end of the game. The crowd held their breath; Brittany's eyes were closed as she prayed to all the Unicorns that the ball would sail into the goal. A tiny hand gripped her fore arm. "Mama, look!"

Brittany obeyed her youngest daughter's demand and blinked open one baby blue eye just as the ball made a whooshing sound as it hit the back of the net of the goal.

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" The commentator's voice was soon drowned out by the roaring of the crowd. Brittany rose to her feet, clapping and cheering. Her raven haired daughter did the same, her dark hazel eyes twinkling. The Pierces looked on in amusement as Krista was tackled by her teammates who were congratulating her on the winning goal that would send them to the championship! Krista's blue eyes were fixed only on one person though. She smiled at her mom and little sister as they were cheering their hearts out for her. After a few minutes of being suffocated by her teammates they finally let up and began talking and laughing with each other and their families. Krista took down her pony tail, letting her thick raven curls cascade down her back.

Kristen pushed her hair back and wiped her sweaty face with her jersey as a beautiful curly haired girl approached her with a small smile on her face. Krista looked up with a small blush on her cheeks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, you were pretty cool out there." The girl said.

Krista grinned, showing off deep dimples she inherited from Santana. Not that Krista knew anything about Santana though. "Thank you Spence."

Spencer gave a lopsided smile. Krista beamed up at the taller girl. They were brought out of their little moment by multiple voices.

"C'mon Spencer stop boo lovin' with your girlfriend!"

"Yeah there are children here!"

Someone made very inappropriate moaning sounds which made the other girls laugh loudly. Krista blushed while Spencer sent them a death glare which shut them up instantly. Spencer turned again and rubbed the back of her neck. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later." She said.

Spencer leaned down and kissed the blue eyed beauty on her forehead, shocking them both. Usually Spencer was not the person who was up for public affection or any affection at all. She was the kind of girl that steals other people's girls without knowing or caring about them. That's why they call her the heart breaker; Krista knew she was taking a giant risk by getting involved with the school's player.

"Yeah, bye Spence." Krista said with a blinding smile. Spencer smiled once more before jogging off the field towards her friends.

Brittany nearly tackled her middle child in a bear hug while her youngest held onto her legs.

"Kris I'm so proud of you! You were amazing out there! For a second I thought you were going to miss!" Brittany beamed.

The little girl giggled. "Kristy! You're the best!"

Kristen giggled and hugged her younger sister. "Aw, thanks Carly!"

Carly Pierce was the youngest of the Brittana Clan. She was only four years old, but the girl had an advanced IQ for someone her age. She mastered the alphabet at two, she was currently doing 1st grade math right now. When she was born the doctors were speechless, astounded, and completely mesmerized by the rate her brain worked. She was also completely adorable with her light skin, dimples from god, her long curly light brown hair, and her golden eyes. She was also Santana's but Santana had no idea Carly even existed. Brittany found herself pregnant again with Santana's child after a drunken one night stand with her a some years after their nasty breakup.

You would think that being one of the most famous dancers in the music industry the media would know about Carly and if they knew about her everyone knew about her. Brittany didn't let that happen, she's been very, very, careful with her because she does not want Santana to know about her. She'd be devastated that she would probably miss out on most of her youngest daughter's life. Even though Brittany wants nothing more than to see her ex suffer she just can't do that to her.

"C'mon girls lets go home, its cold out here!" Brittany said pulling her striped beanie on head. She took Carly in her arms because she loves to be carried and she didn't mind because Carly is really tiny and light. Carly held onto her shoulders as they walked towards the car. Brittany grabbed Krista's bag and slung it over her shoulder. Krista pulled the panda bear hat down lower on Carly's head as it began to drizzle. Brittany sighed, as much as she loves the rain; in Los Angeles it's more enjoyable when it's warm and sunny. When it rains in LA it gets cold as hell!

Brittany unlocked their deep blue Mercedes Benz and walked over to the driver's side. Krista made sure Carly was safely buckled in her car seat before entering the front seat. When Brittany turned the car on she immediately turned on the heater and the radio. Krista was happy today was the last day and now she's on winter break. She didn't think she'd be able to walk tomorrow, that game completely drained her. They play Baldwin Park January 30th for the championship and she was scared. Baldwin Park is undefeated and currently had the best girls' soccer team in the district. They'll definitely give them a run for their money.

The car ride was filled with soft singing from Brittany and Krista while Carly focused on a half-finished Rubik's cube. She'd probably be finished with it by the time they'd get home.

Of course Carly was finished when they got home. It amazes Brittany just how smart her daughter was every time. She'd often heard crude remarks when she was pregnant on how her kids would be the dumb blonde like they assumed she was, but no. Carly would probably be finished with high school by the time she was 13. One could only hope.

Krista carried a half-asleep Carly into their large cozy, house. They stepped in, immediately met with the warmth and smell of cookies.

"Who's that?" A voice sounded from the kitchen. Krista grinned. She knows that voice like the back of her hand!

"Aunt Rachel!" She exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Rachel Berry was immediately tackled by the middle Pierce. Rachel was Krista's absolute favorite person in the whole wide world, next to Carly and Brittany of course. "Oh my god, Aunt Rachel! What are you doing here? I thought you were performing Wicked in Kansas?" Krista said, releasing the tiny brunette.

Rachel giggled, taking Carly into her arms and kissing her soft curls. She turned to the older girls and smiled. "I was, but then I decided to take off and spend winter break with my three favorite girls."

Carly squealed in delight. "Yay! This is going to be so awesome!"

Krista giggled at her sister. She couldn't help but thank god for her little family and Rachel. They were the world to her. Krista thought nothing would ever change, but little does she know, her whole world is about to. Forever.

Secrets will be revealed, but some secrets should just stay hidden.

AN: This is a rework of one of my fave unfinished fics I plan to make it my own and actually finish it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall was lying face down on her bed when Santana opened the door to her room. The creaking of the door caused the young blue eyed girl to snap her eyes toward her mother. Kendall furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "Ever heard of knocking?" She growled.

"Excuse me but do you pay the bills here?...no?... I didn't think so" Santana snapped back, putting her hands on her hips. Kendall sighed and sat up on her elbows. "Whatever, what do you want?" She said tiredly. She wants to just lay down, she's sore, her side hurts. Santana walks slowly into the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the half opened curtains. When she was halfway to the bed, she found herself looking at the ceiling. She glared at the box of Flyers that caused her to fall and nearly said something about cleaning her room when her daughter's melodic laugh filled the room. Santana gave a lopsided grin at hearing that. Hearing Kendall laugh was foreign to her, she only hears it when she's with that Alexia girl or when she's watching T.V.

Santana pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her hands. She playfully glared at Kendall which sent her into a new fit of giggles. "You think that's funny?" Santana said with a smirk. Kendall snorted and nodded. "Really? I think this is funnier."

Santana grabbed the edge of the JEM blanket and pulled them up. With a girlish squeal, the raven haired girl fell to the ground. Santana's laughter was the first thing to reach Kendall's ears. With a huff she threw herself onto her mother, making them both fall to the ground with a loud thud. Rosa was downstairs preparing a snack when she heard it; she nearly dropped the knife she was using in surprise.

Both mother and daughter were now lying next to each other laughing loudly. Santana ran a hand through Kendall's dark hair. Kendall smiled slightly; Santana's touch was very unfamiliar to her. She can't even remember the last time she hugged her. Kendall grabbed Santana's wrists and pulled her into a deep embrace. She's wanted for someone to hug her. No she's wanted so long for Santana to hug her. She's the most popular girl at McKinley she gets hugs all day every day. To Kendal Santana's hug is the best thing in the world to her.

She's lonely, Santana is barely around. Being a US attorney takes up all her time. Most of the time it's just her and Rosa around. Rosa's usually doing work around the house, but she does make time for the young Lopez girl. Now's her chance though, she'll ask Santana to hang out with her. Go to the mall, or have Rosa make dinner and they'll watch reruns of JEM, her mother's favorite cartoon. She opens her mouth but...

Ring.

Santana's phone buzzes in her pocket and her expression goes from joy to seriousness in the blink of an eye. She pushes Kendall off of her only slightly, but to Kendal it's like shoving her into a brick wall. Santana stands up and in her stoic voice says, "A.U.S.A Lopez."

Kendall wants to rip her hair off in frustration when she hears Santana say she'll be right there. Santana ends her call and locks her iPhone. She looks to her daughter and attempts to touch her shoulder, but Kendall slaps her hand away. Santana looks at her, hurt shining in her brown eyes. Kendall's eyes were a storm at sea; grey clouding the sky blue hues. She can feel tears threatening to fall, but she forces them back, whispering a 'not yet' to her emotions.

"I have to go." Santana whispers, completely confused at her daughter's change in emotions. Maybe that's what's wrong with her, she thought, she's probably bi-polar. "I'll be home later." It's a lie and Santana knows. Their working on bringing down one of the biggest drug kingpins in the country, they've just had some leads on it. This case is very important to Santana and she'll do anything to solve it, even neglect her own daughter. " Yeah right that's what you always say." Kendall snorts and flicks her hair out of her face, it falls right back into place. With one last look, Santana turned and walked out of the room. She nearly bumps into Rosa, who's carrying a large tray of delicious looking sandwiches.

Santana smiles and takes one after Rosa pushes it towards her. She stares into the girl's pretty eyes and whispers. "Keep an eye on her." She squeezes her shoulder and hurries down the flight of stairs. Rosa hears her grab her keys off of the coffee table and the door close. The roaring of the Porsche's engine is like a punch in the stomach for Kendall. Rosa looks at the blue eyed beauty with sympathy in her eyes.

Rosa sets the plate of food on the dresser and leaves the room. Kendall found herself alone again and buries face into her hands. She pulls her knees into her chest, her long hair tickling her arms and legs as a sob racks through her body. A few minutes later her door opens again and she looks up, hoping it would be Santana coming back and telling her she doesn't have to go anymore. Instead it's Rosa, she traded in her work clothes for a Bob Marley tank top, some short shorts, black knee socks and a pair of red Vans. Kendall smiles slightly, Rosa is a real cutie. She notices the black Xbox 360 controller and Dance Dance Revolution case in her hands. Ty walks over and sits next to the distraught girl. She wraps a comforting arm around her small shoulders as Kendall leans into her.

"C'mon why don't you kill me with your amazing dancing."

Kendall wipes her eyes and smiles, her dimples giving her an innocent and childish look.

"Hell yeah."

 **Los Angeles, California**

Krista sits with her little sister in her lap, her baby blues glued to her Aunt Rachel as she attempted to teach her how to sing. "Just like that." She puffed out after belting out a long note.

Krista wrapped her hands around Carly's small ones and did as Rachel asked. Rachel clapped her hands in delight. Krista wasn't a spectacular singer liker herself, but she had a good voice. Krista didn't really like singing much she preferred dancing, just like her mother. All of Brittany's girls were extremely flexible, they could all be great dancers if they wanted to.

"But Aunt Rachel, I don't like singing! I want to dance." Krista said with a familiar pout. Carly giggled and began to play with Krista's curled locks. Rachel gasped, dramatically placing her hands over mouth. "But Kris if you put in work you could be almost as great as me!"

Krista rolled her eyes even after all these years Aunt Rachel was still so full of herself. At that moment Brittany strolled into the room still wearing her pajamas. Kristy guessed she just woke up. "What are you guys doing up so early?" She said, through a yawn.

Rachel snorted, glancing at her watch. "Brittany, it is 3:34 in the afternoon."

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, what are you guys doing up so early?" Krista giggled at her mother as Carly jumped off her lap and walked towards her mom. Brittany smile and lifted her into her arms. Carly squealed in delight at being twirled around. Krista and Rachel grinned, Brittany was such a great mother. Rachel remembers when Brittany first found out she was pregnant, all those years ago.

 _Rachel was sitting in the choir room with Brad the piano guy practicing Rolling in the Deep. She was a bit wary because the last time she was doing this song Jesse came in and suddenly made it a damn duet._

 _"Okay so Brad tell me if I was amazing or simply astounding." Rachel said, smoothing out her dress. Brad rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway._

 _"There's a fire starting in my heat, reaching a-_

 _"RACHEL!" Godamnit!_

 _Rachel sighed and was about to yell at the person who interrupted her, but one look at a hysterical Brittany was enough to shut her up. Brittany immediately ran to the tiny brunette and collapsed into her arms, sending them both crashing to the ground. Rachel hugged the blonde as best as she could while trying not to get her dress dirty._

 _Brad took one look at the crying blonde and scurried out the room, not that they would have noticed or cared, no one seems to care about Brad._

 _"Britt? Brittany sweetie what's wrong? Who made you cry? Should I get Santana?" Hearing the brunette's name only made the blonde cry harder. Rachel was confused, usually bringing up Santana's name would have brought a smile to the blonde's face. Rachel stroked Brittany's hair for what seemed like hours. After her sobs had subsided a little Rachel tried again. "Brittany it's okay, what happened, what's wrong?" Brittany hiccupped and wiped her eyes._

 _"I'm… I-" Brittany wiped her hands on her cheerios skirt, which felt a little tighter around her hips. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Rachel's eye widened, well it's not the first time one of her fellow glee club members had gotten knocked up because Quinn was pregnant. Quinn currently lives with her mother and her daughter because she decided to keep little Beth. Quinn's father once finding out about the pregnancy refused to live in the same house as his "slut of a daughter"._

 _"Oh my god! Have you told Taylor?" Rachel exclaimed quite loudly. Brittany seemed to pale even more, her eyes flickering from side to side. She looked down, the mention of her boyfriend made her feel even guiltier, because it wasn't even his._

 _"No."_

 _Rachel gasped, "Brittany you have to tell him! He should know! It's his baby to! He has a right to be in his or her life!" Brittany feels like the absolute worst person in the world._

 _"I didn't tell him because it's not his." She whispered, clenching her fists in anger. How could she do this? How could she be so damn stupid? Getting knocked up by the school's resident badass! Who happens to be her best friend. It happened so fast one kiss quickly turned into several, clothes were discarded and then awhile later she was screaming Santana's name. How careless and stupid could she be?_

 _"It's not Puck's is it?" Puck already had a kid, having two with two different moms is completely irresponsible. Puck being the father would be so much easier than Santana because lets be real here who fucks their best friend? Besides Santana seems to only care for Brittany platonicly nothing romantic at all. Brittany knows her friend, she's nice to Brittany. She's never once called her stupid like everyone else, she enjoys Brittany's presence._

 _"No."_

 _Rachel was out of guesses now, if it wasn't Taylor's, or Puck's whose could it be? Unless..._

 _"Oh my god." Brittany bowed her head in shame. "It's Santana's isn't it?"_

 _A slight nod._

 _"Oh my god Brittany! How? When?"_

 _Brittany gulped and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands. "At Santana's brother's birthday party."_

 _Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Santana's brother's party? " He's 10 right? What made you attend a pre-teens party?_

 _Brittany giggled a bit. "He asked me...Santana seems to think he's crushing on me."_

 _Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "What?"_

 _"I know right...i think it's cute."_

 _"Okay and maybe a little weird too."_

 _"We got bored and went up to her room after she raided her parents liquor kissed one thing lead to another and it happened."_

 _A silence had fallen over the two, Brittany picked at her nails. What was she going to do? She knows she's keeping her baby no matter what, but what if Santana doesn't want him or her? What if Santana denies the kid being hers? What would Taylor do when he found out? This is all so damn confusing! She knew she should have just stayed home with her sister and watched the Dancing with the Stars marathon, but she didnt want Carlos to be a sad panda._

 _"What if Santana doesn't want her?" Brittany said, voicing her fears. Rachel frowned._

 _"Her?"_

 _Brittany smiled a bit. "I want a girl."_

 _"A boy seems so much easier." Rachel argued._

 _"But I want to have a daughter and raise her in the most loving and caring household possible. I want to have that perfect little girl that speaks with her mind and not her body. I want the beautiful little princess that would have Santana wrapped around her little finger. I want the daughter where we both could say 'That's my girl' when we are proud instead of bailing her out of jail or something. That would be awesome, knowing you raised her right you know?" Brittany said biting her lip._

 _Rachel damn near had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."_

 _Brittany shrugged. "Most of all I want to be a good mom, but I don't know if I will be."_

 _Rachel frowned. "Brittany you'll be a fantastic mom."_

 _Brittany looked up, uncertainty in her azure eyes. "You think so?"_

 _Rachel smiled cupping Brittany's cheeks._

 _"I know so. And I'll be his or hers favorite Aunt who spoils them to death."_

Rachel chuckled at the memory, what can she say? She was right, Brittany was absolutely fantastic at being a mom. Krista looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Carly settled back onto her lap, Brittany's phone in her tiny hand. Krista proceeded to run her fingers through her light curls. She noticed for the first time how light her hair was. It was almost blond. She began to compare herself to her mother who was currently dancing to a show tune Rachel was playing. Brittany's fair skin was about a shade lighter than her own. Brittany's skin had a snowy glow to it while hers had a sort of sunny one. Brittany's hair was as bright as the sun and hers was as dark as a starless night. Truthfully, the only thing in common with her mother was their beautiful blue irises and kind personality.

For the first time in her life she began to wonder about her father. Maybe he was Spanish or something? She did have Latina features, the thick dark hair, long eyelashes and she did sound like a Chicano when she was mad. Or maybe he could be black? Her friends had often joked about her being half-black because it was very rare when she was angry but when she was, something just comes out. She could get loud, ratchet, chunti everything.

She was an awesome dancer so everyone assumed she was half-black. She giggled at the thought. Her best friend was black; well she was half black half Hawaiian. She was absolutely gorgeous and exotic. She stopped with a laugh, she ain't black no matter how much she acted it. Carly had somehow found her way to the pictures on Brittany's phone and was scrolling threw them. She tugged on Krista's sleeve to get her attention. "Krissy who's dis?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Krista took a closer look at the phone. It was a picture of a gorgeous Latina woman with big brown eyes. She had a perfect dimpled smile, her dark hair was thick and shiny and fell into dark waves well past her shoulders. She was holding a tiny baby with stunning blue eyes in her arms. Krista widened her eyes. The baby and that women look just alike. She touched the baby's face with soft fingertips.

"That's me…"

She looked at her mom with wide eyes. "Mom, who is this?"

Brittany paused the movie and looked at her daughter with a huge grin, but when she saw the photo the smile slipped off her face and she paled instantly. Rachel stomped her foot as to why Brittany paused the film! It was getting to the best part. "Britt wh-"

As soon as she saw the picture of Santana and the baby her jaw dropped. Rachel's not usually the one for cussing but, "Oh shit."

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall turned the Xbox off after she killed Rosa time and time again in Dance Dance Revolution. She looked at Rosa with a fond smile. The pretty 29 year old had fallen asleep not too long ago against Kendall's shoulder during their break from dancing. Kendall turned off the Xbox and got up. She winced as her back cracked loudly. Kendall saw that it was now dark outside and gave up all hope that Santana would be coming home tonight. She draped a Laker's blanket over Rosa's sleeping form smiling fondly. She's grateful for her, she'd probably be crazy if the young woman hadn't made time for her. Kendall decided to go look for her phone. She wants to get on Facebook, she hasn't been on in forever. 4 hours is a real long time to be off of that. She makes her way upstairs to Santana's master bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. Kendall frowned, sometimes when Santana's out doing work she'd sleep in here. Santana's scent was so comforting and this is the closest thing to an embrace she'll have for a whil e.

Kendall looks around her mother's room, the Bob Marley portrait Rosa brought back from Jamiaca one christmas hung over her bed with the dark covers giving it a dark, relaxed look. The room was somewhat clean, maybe Rosa cleaned it because Santana wouldn't have time for that. She looked at the clock it was 9:43. They'd been playing Xbox since 1:30. Damn, they really needed to find something better to do.

Kendal started to look in the drawers for her cellphone. She moved the clothes and stuff around until she felt something hard. Thinking it was her cellphone, she grabbed it. She nearly screamed when it was the handle of a Desert Eagle .50. She dropped the gun and stumbled back, hitting a shelf and making several things fall on her head. Rosa heard the noise and blinked open her eyes. "Ken, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, sitting up.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back, rubbing her head.

Kendall smiled in victory when she saw the familiar case of her iPhone near an old photo album. She slipped it into her pocket and sitting the album onto her lap began flicking through it. She smiled in delight, there were pictures of Santana holding and kissing her as a baby. Kendall could cry, Santana looked so happy then where as now she would have a haunted look on her face. She frowned at the next picture. Some blonde lady was holding her as a baby in her arms. The blonde was stunning her hair was as bright as the sun and her eyes as calm as the ocean.

Kendall thought she looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place the blonde's face. She held the book up. Something hit her leg. She looked down and saw a grey disk had fallen out of the book. She set the book down and picked up the disk. She felt her heart speed up and gasped at the title.

The birth of my girls: Krista and Kendall.

Kendall read the title over and over again. Maybe it was a mistake, a typo or something! She heard a gasp and snapped her head to the door. Rosa stood there with her mouth open, her eyes wide. She pushed her long wavy hair back from her face and clicked her tongue. In her melodic Jamaican tongue she said,

"You weren't supposed to find out. You were never supposed to find out."

 _ **AN: I hope you all enjoy this second chapter! I'll update daily the first 8 chapters then slow down to once a week as the story really becomes my own :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lima, Ohio**

Rosa suddenly found herself pressed up against the walls of Santana's room, her widened green eyes fixed on the blazing cerulean in front of her. Kendall's hands were gripping the front of Rosa's tank top rather harshly; she winced as Kendall's nails dug deep and hard into her chest. Even though she's a bit taller than Kendall, Rosa is ver petite and weight about 100 lbs even while Kendall weights about 135 which is mostly muscle. Kendall's eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were almost black with anger, her lips draw into a perfect snarl. Her pearly white teeth could practically be heard grounding together.

Honestly Rosa was afraid. No, afraid was an understatement she was terrified. She's seen what Kendall had done to that other girl from a shared photo on her Facebook page. She's much to pretty to end up looking like that. She softly wrapped her hands around Kendall's tiny muscular forearm, after a sharp tug Kendall choked on a sob and released her. Rosa placed her hands over the stinging marks and leans against the wall with a gasp of pain.

Kendall's eyes widen at what she had done, she's never put her hands on someone close to her before. She takes a step back, wincing when she hears the soft crunching of the photo album beneath her Prada sandals. She looks down, that damned woman and her fucking beautiful eyes are staring back at her, so are the big blues of the baby in her arms. She balls up her fists in anger, she wants answers and she wants them now.

"What the fuck is going on, Rosalinda?" Kendall almost yells. Rosa winces at the use of her full name; her emerald gaze casts downwards for a split second before locking back into the blue inferno.

Rosa is panicking; Santana had made her swear to never, ever, tell Kendall about the woman in the picture. Rosa had promised she'd never even speak of a blonde, but all promises are meant to be broken right? She sighs heavily; the house is so fucking cold now she can see her breath. She's freezing; she knows Kendall isn't because with all that anger, she might as well be in a sauna.

"What do you mean Ken?" Rosa asks carefully in her thick Jamaican tongue. She really hopes Santana comes home like right now, this way Kendall would turn all the questions and anger towards her mother. Shit, she's just the housekeeper she doesn't get paid enough to be harassed and nearly choked to death by her boss's daughter.

Kendall huffed loudly and knelt to pick up the silver disc and thrusts it into Rosa's face. "This is what I fucking mean Rosa. What the fuck is on this dvd and more importantly who is that blonde chick holding me in that damn photo?

Rosa sighs again; all these secrets will be the downfall of the family. She bites her lip for a split second before whispering "You must watch it first. Then I will tell you everything I know."

Kendall doesn't need to hear anymore, she's walking away before even Rosa blinks. Rosa winces again when Kendall bumps her shoulder roughly with hers before walking towards her room. Rosa stares at her back before crouching down and staring at the blonde's picture. She shakes her head, her curls falling into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Pierce, but one of them was bound to find out sooner or later."

 **Los Angeles, CA**

Brittany's pupils look like they're nonexistent with how wide her eyes are right now. The playfulness and joy in her face was gone, replaced by fear. Rachel had turned the show tune off and had her brown eyes fixed on the blue carpeted floor. Krista's eyes never left the picture. This woman is so fucking familiar; she's seen those eyes before. Her little sister is watching her with big golden eyes, her light brown curls falling into her face. She's so beautiful; she'll be heartbreaker when she's older.

No one's said anything. The only thing that was heard was the pounding of Brittany and Krista's heart. Krista is tired of the silence. "Mama, who is this? Why do I feel like I know her?Why is she looking at me like that?" Her voice cracks because she knows she knows this woman. It's on the tip of her tongue, but at the same time it's not. She's confused and with Carly staring at her with those same big eyes as the woman, it's really freaking her out.

Brittany still hasn't said anything and Rachel's eyes were still glued to floor. Krista's blue eyes dart back and forth between the two women, as if one of them is going to break any second. Brittany finally shrugs her shoulders in defeat. Her blue eyes snap towards her middle and youngest daughter.

"That isn't you." Brittany said with a trembling voice. "That's Kendall Lopez, your sister."

Kristy swore she heard the sound of glass breaking. It was inside her chest though, she felt her heart constrict tightly. Her eyes watered, but they didn't spill over her lids yet. Brittany looked at her youngest daughter with the same sad expression. "She's yours to pud." Carly didn't say anything; she just kept her eyes fixed on her older sister.

Krista looked as if she could break any second. Why would Brittany keep something this big from her? She had a sister this whole time? She's had a TWIN sister this whole time? Where has she been this whole time? Where is she now? Does she know about me? Krista's mind was all over the place.

"Is she alive?" Krista whispered. Maybe she died and Brittany didn't want her to be sad so she kept her death silent? That's right, right? It has to be.

Brittany tilted her head. "Yeah, she was fine when I last saw her." Which was over 15 years ago. "Why would you think she was dead?"

Kristy glanced up from her lap. "Well I thought that if she died you'd keep it a secret so it wouldn't haunt me for the rest of my life. If she's alive and well why keep something like this from me? Why would you keep something like this from us? Where is she now?"

Brittany looked into her middle child's beautiful baby blues; she saw pain, raw pain in her eyes. How would you feel if you've lived most of your life and then you're told you have a twin sister? Maybe you would be amazed or excited, but Krista's emotions are much different. She's a fragile girl; the tiniest crack can break her. Krista is emotionally unstable.

Brittany hoped she didn't damage her daughter too severely. She feels like the worst mom in the world. She gestured to the iPhone in Krista's hands. "She's with the woman in the picture."

Kristy looked began scrolling through the other pictures. It was full of pictures of the woman and the baby, one in particular caught her eye. It was a beautiful picture. The tan skinned woman was lying on her back with a sleeveless shirt on, it showed her many tattoos. Her long almost jet black hair was pushed back from her gorgeous face, a single dimple on her left cheek making her look youthful and innocent. A beautiful, tiny, blue eyed baby girl was reaching for her face while she lay on the woman's stomach. The baby's dimples out shined the woman's as she gave a big a heart clenching smile.

Kristy smiled a little bit as her eyes landed on another picture. This time the woman was sitting cross legged on the floor, an Xbox controller in her hands and her cheek pressed against her shoulder as it held the phone to her ear. Krista saw that both her and her sister where in that picture. They were both in her lap, Krista could tell who was who by looking at their chests. A silver moon necklace was around Krista's neck while a silver sun necklace was around Kendall's.

She scrolled some more. Another picture was of the woman standing in front of a silver tombstone, a black haired child, with the same skin tone as the woman's had his hand inside hers. His head was bowed also. His black hair cascaded down his back in a tight low ponytail while he had his head bowed in sadness. She couldn't see the name on the stone, but it must have been someone close to them.

She saw one more, she didn't have the power to keep looking. The woman and Brittany were sitting on the hood of a neon green and black 72 Dodge Charger looking like a couple from a sappy romance movie. Her mother was sitting with her back against the front of the Latina woman, looking at the stars. Whoever took the picture had some serious skills. She could see the faint tail of many shooting stars.

"The tombstone you saw in the other picture belongs to the woman who took this picture. Her name was Maribel Lopez, she was Santana's mom. They were extremely close more like best friends than mother and daughter. She was never the same after she died." Brittany whispered. After Maribel died Santana became very distant and angry. That was partly the reason for their divorce.

"How did she die?" Kristy found herself asking.

"She got shot. A few hours after you two were born. She and the young boy you saw in the other picture were on their way to the hospital to see you two. The shooter killed her and just left her son alone. The poor kid will probably never sleep the same again."

"Where is her brother now?"

"I don't know. Santana's dad Victor turned to drinking to fill the void of losing his wife and became very unstable which left him unable to care for his son he was placed into CPS custody shortly after the also blamed himself for not coming to pick them up to bring them to the hospital, He was already there because he was chief surgeon and currently in surgery so he was unable to leave. Marco's probably around 25 now."

Krista nodded absently. Why did she and her sister look so much like that Santana woman? Same skin, same hair, same fucking dimples, same features, they even had the same thick, full, lips. It was almost as if she were her mother. Krista frowned sadly, her eye brows knitting together as she clenched her together. "Why did you give my sister to that damn woman? Why isn't she hear with us? Why mama?" Kristy said, the tears finally spilling.

Brittany felt like crying too, but that would only make Kristy sadder. How is she going to say this? I have to, Brittany whispered. "Because, she's your mother too. I couldn't have taken both of you with me, that would've broke her."

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall's knuckles were raw and bleeding by the time she was finished punching that poor wall. Blood stains and cracks were evidence of the sheer torture that wall had gone through. She had watched the disk over and over again. It made no fucking sense! She ran the disk once more.

 _"C'mon Britt push!" A younger Santana and a doctor urged the blonde on. With a mighty heave, a dark head can be seen. The doctor, a very pretty young looking biracial woman grabbed the head gently. "C'mon Brittany push! Our son is waiting to meet you." Santana said sweetly, pushing the blonde's hair back from her sweaty forehead. On Brittany's ultrasound it was said that they'd be having twins, a handsome little man, and a beautiful little girl. Kendrick, their son was expected to be delivered first._

 _"I feel a head!" Dr. Reed, said with a grin. 16 year old Santana slapped her forehead. "That's mine you fucking idiot."_

 _Dr. Reed looked down and rolled her eyes. "Well move then, shit." She said shoving the young Latina to the side. The person holding the camera laughed. A faint 'Shut the fuck up Rachel' was heard._

 _"Okay I really see a head now!" Dr. Reed said, shoving Santana away again. "Move Santana you see this pussy all the time, and besides I can't even see it." Dr. Reed placed her hands on Brittany's inner thighs and glanced up with her half seeing blue eyes. "He will be here soon."_

 _Brittany pushed again, and a head full of hair was seen. Dr. Reed felt around and scrunched up her face. "Push Brittany!" After a few more pushes the baby's cries could be heard. Brittany moaned in pain. Dr. Reed widened her eyes. "Stop Santana."_

 _Santana was appalled. "What the fuck did I do now?"_

 _"Stop making her moan!"_

 _"UGH!"_

 _Dr. Reed smiled as she felt the baby fall out. She caught him with gentle hands. She reached around for the scissors. "Uh, Doc, maybe I should do that, I mean he is my kid after all" Santana said rolling her eyes._

 _"Fine you're right my bad have at it shorty" Dr. Reed said handing over the scissors. Santana took a deep breath and cut the umbilical cord perfectly. Dr. Reed took the baby from Santana and felt around for any problems she frowned. "Well it looks like little Krista will be the big sister."_

 _Santana squeaked. "What do you mean!?" She said looking over Dr. Reed's shoulder. In deed it seems Kristawas born first. Nevertheless King handed the baby to a nurse to be clean off and turned back to Brittany._

 _"Your almost done Britt, one more. Let's meet your little man!" Dr. Reed said smiling down at Brittany. "Don't forget he's my kid too!" Santana said annoyed._

 _"Yeah Yeah can it teen mom or is it dad since you know you're packing down there."_

 _Santana began cursing in Spanish. Dr. Reed muttered "Racist." Before returning back to the task at hand. Brittany was growing increasingly frustrated. Not at the doctor or at Santana, but she wanted to meet her children already. She barley had the chance to even see her daughter because she was being tended to by the nurses._

 _She felt Dr. Reed's warm hands on her sex again. Her little boy was quite a bit bigger than his sister. Kendrick's head soon came into view, or in Dr. Reed's case touch. She cried out in pain, Kendrick's head became more and more visible until his face came into view. His cries could be heard faintly, and soon his whole body spilled out into the doctor's awaiting hands. His cries where louder than his sister's. Dr. Reed winced. "Looks like this one will have a great pair of vocals."_

 _As Dr. Reed began looking and feeling around the baby for any problems. When her eyes looked between the baby's leg she was again surprised. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Sure God, mess with the half blind doctor. She felt again, it was the same._

 _"What the hell?"_

 _Santana and Brittany thought the worse. "Oh my god what's wrong with him? What's wrong with our son? They said asked at the same time. King looked down at the baby with half seeing eyes, she can feel this baby's aura, and it's a fiery one. This one would be just like her mother/father._

 _"Nothing is wrong unless you're Chinese." Dr. Reed said with a grimace. They didn't sound Chinese to her, she figured Brittany was white from the blurry shape she could see with her half good eye and Santana was either half black or spanish._

 _"I was born in american in a barn, although my dad is asian he's not really my dad you see my mom had an affair with a robot I mean Dr. Steven Hawkin and he's my real dad ."_

 _"I'm Hispanic I was also born in american unfortantely right here in this goddamn hospital maybe even this same room."_

 _"Latina, Chicano, or Mexicana?"_

 _"What the fuck does this have to do with anything?" Santana said. For those of you who don't know she is Latina, Latina is a term used for Spanish Speaking Americans who weren't born in Mexico. Mexican is. Same with Chicano, Chicano is when your parents are born in Mexico, but you are born in the USA._

 _"Ugh, Latina mostly Puerto Rican."_

 _"Then there shouldn't be a problem."_

 _Santana was becoming agitated with Dr. Reeds weirdness. "Dr. Reed what is the fucking problem?"_

 _"I Already told your ass there isn't one unless you are Chinese."_

 _"Why would being Chinese be a problem?" Brittany said tiredly. "Don't they make everything?"_

 _Dr. Reed sighed. "You know how they feel about their daughters."_

 _"Well we – wait what? Daughter?" Santana looked over King's shoulder. She gasped, her little Kendrick was a little Kendra! Young Santana frowned she didn't really like that name. That was her ex girlfriend's name._

 _"Yes you have two adorable twin girls."_ _Dr. Reed_ _said handing the baby to the nurse after cutting her cord. "Can I leave now? I want to watch the Lakers play!"_ _Dr. Reed_ _whined._

 _"You can't eve_ _n see the tv clearly dont you mean what blurry blobs move across the screen?_ _"_ _Santana said laughing_

 _"You know what I meant!"_ _Dr. Reed said flipping off_ _Santana. She retrieved both girls from their beds and handed them to their mothers before having to put them in an incubator. She gave Krist_ _a_ _to Brittany and the other one to Santana._

 _Santana gulped. The camera person who's been extremely quite zoomed in on the baby's face. "Aww look at mini Satan."_

 _"Shut the fuck up Rachel."_

 _"SANTANA!"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Whipped"_

 _"Say something else_ _Dwarf and I promise you'll never make it to Broadway they won't even find your body_ _."_

 _After a few moments of admiring the girls, Santana walked up to Brittany and Krist_ _a_ _before sitting on the edge of the bed by her head. "Looks like our little man will be our little girl."_

 _Brittany smiled. "What should we call her? I really liked Kendrick." She pouted, Santana hopes her babies won't inherit that because if they do, they'll have her wrapped around their little fingers._

 _After a few seconds of thinking Santana held the baby tighter and kissed her forehead. "I have the perfect name."_

 _"Oh do tell."_ _Dr. Reed_ _whispered._

 _"Why are you still here go watch the game like you think you can"_

 _Santana glared daggers at the young doctor, but she knew glaring at a_ _half_ _blind girl was like hitting a rock with another rock. Brittany chuckled and rubbed Krist_ _a_ _'s head softly. "What is it, San_ _tana_ _?"_

 _Santana held the baby up, her half opened_ _grey-_ _blue eyes locked with her brown ones. She kissed the baby's forehead with so much love and passion she nearly brought tears to a_ _half_ _blind girl._

 _"Kendal_ _l_ _. Kendal_ _l_ _Whitney_ _Lopez-Pierce" Santana pulled the baby to her chest._

 _"I like it" Brittany said with a smile, "and this little one will be Krista Maribel Lopez-Pierce."_

 _"Best name ever, you're a genius Britt-Britt"_

 _"Protect your big sister Ken, I love you guys with all my heart."_

 _"Barf."_

 _"I Swear I will_ _cut_ _you_ _Dr. Reed_ _."_

 _The video faded to black._

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall's tears had long since dried up. Her knuckles were raw and throbbing and she was so tired. She took the disk from inside the Laptop and placed it back in the case. After returning everything back to its original place she went back to her room.

She didn't want to talk to Rosa, she can't bear to look at what she did to the poor woman. She glanced at her phone, she's gotten a few texts from random people she didn't care about, but no call from Santana. Is Santana even her mom? No, That blonde chick gave birth to her and her sister.

Ugh, my sister. Kendall felt a new wave of tears hit her. Not really out of sadness, but almost relief. She's relieved because she's not alone, she has a 2 minute older sister out there who probably has no idea she even exists.

Her mother, who she knows now is named Brittany. She now knows where she's gotten her beautiful eyes from along with her amazing body. Santana is also her mother because she looks fucking exactly like her! What the fuck is going on? Did they donate or something? But from who? From what that half blind idiot of a doctor said they were fucking 16! No one donates at 16! Maybe Santana's brother got Brittany pregnant and he bailed and Santana decided to raise them as her own? Couldn't be Santana was an only child. She had to be Santana's but also she's Brittany's.

 **Kendal** **l** **'s P.O.V**

Oh my fucking god what the fuck is going on? I'm so confused! Math isn't even this confusing. Okay, I know Santana's my mom and so is that Brittany chick, but how? Why? Where is Brittany now? Where is Krista? Does she know about me? Why'd they split us up? Why the hell was that half blind doctor even delivering children? And holy shit my mom is BRITTANY FREAKING PIERCE! No, calm down. That's bad. No, But god it's Brittany Pierce! I'm famous! No, back to the lies, no fan girling right now.

Ugh, I hate my life so bad right now. First 'mami' isn't even around enough for me to actually compare myself to her and now I'm suddenly white and Latina. I couldn't ask Santana; yeah I'm referring to her as Santana until I know she's really my mother.

I have to find Krista What if she knows and doesnt want to find me, what if she doesnt know and is looking for me... we need answers! I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I have an idea.

The world's largest social network is going to do my bidding. If anything can track down Krista this site canm, it's the reason why we teenagers aren't doing well in school, it's the reason there are so many broken homes...

Facebook.

As far as I'm concerned I'm the daughter of the world's greatest female lawyer. I can find her, and I will.

I just hope she's looking for me to.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the wait couldn't upload yesterday :) I hope its a good read...i'll be back tomorrow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lima, Ohio**

Kendall was so frustrated she felt like punching someone. Her jet black hair was in turmoil because of how many times she's ran her hands through it. Her mascara was smudged making her blue eyes seem even more piercing. Rosa was rubbing her back in long soothing circles while the young girl was buried head deep into her computer. It was around 3 in the morning and she'd lost all hope of Santana coming home tonight. She's starving, but she didn't think she would be able to keep anything down. Rosa gently grasped the young girl's chin with her fingers and turned her to face her. Kendall's tired blue irises stared back into caring emerald.

Rosa took a handkerchief she always kept in her back pocket and gently wiped the younger girl's eyes. Kendal sniffled a bit at the motherly gesture and felt her eyes water again. Why can't Santana ever be around when she really needs her. Rosa furrowed her eyebrows, as she wiped them away with her thumbs. She shook her head at Kendall. " Hush now child, no more crying."

Rosa wrapped her arms around the younger girl giving her the biggest hug she could. Kendall hugged her back tightly feeling as if she was going to break down again, but kept her tears at bay. Her life seemed to just get worse. Her mother barley acknowledges her, she has no one that showers her with love and attention, and she couldn't live her dream and play soccer because of her asthma. She felt as if God was trying to make her life miserable. Was she paying for her sins? She doesn't know, she's never believed in God and now she's certain there is none. Only the devil.

She shakes her head. Why is she talking like this? Her heart hurts, her head hurts she feels so empty, so alone. She's the most popular girl at McKinely High where she feared and loved, but what use is it to be loved by strangers when all she wants is to be loved by the one person that's closest to her heart? Santana is everything to her, but she's the one causing her most of her pain.

She wishes her mother was here with her right now. Her beautiful, strong, independent, and fiery mother. The one who used to pick her up and spin her around when she was sad, the one who would wrestle with her and let her win, the one who would sit in the park with her and make rude remarks about the people who walked by.

Those were the only times when she felt even remotely close to being happy. She was never truly happy, and right now she doesn't believe in happiness. She wonders if her sister is happy. They were twins right? Did her sister share the same sadness as her? Was she alone like Kendall was? The beautiful teenager was so alone in this world. She felt so alone. Why are bad things always happening to her, why cant she ever catch a break, why just why.

She buried her head deeper into Rosa's chest. She stared at the tattoo on her wrist, the one Santana hadn't even noticed. It was of Santana's name, written in perfect cursive. Angel's feathers framed the name, they were red; Santana's favortie color. She tried to sit up but quickly decided against doing so; her head was pounding so badly from all the crying she had done. "Are you alright now Ken?" Rosa asked while looking down at the girl with concerned eyes. Kendall smiled weakly "All that damn crying and now my head is killing me." Rosa chuckled and lightly pushed Kendall to a sitting position, "Stay right here i'll get you some painkillers, a glass of water and a few pieces of toast to help coat our stomach I know you're starving".

 **Losa Angeles, California**

Did you hear that? It was the sound of a heart breaking. Or maybe it was the sound of Brittany's iPhone hitting the ground causing the screen to shatter. It had slipped out of the teenage girl's hand and on to the hard, cold, floor below. Rachel flinched at the sound, but didn't take her eyes off of Krista. Carly hid behind Krista's pants leg and stared at the broken screen with wide golden hues. Brittany could care less about her phone; all she was worried about was her daughter.

Krista felt warm tears cascade down her face, drip down her chin, and staining her blue shirt. Her petite hands gripped the side of her skinny jeans as she locked eyes with Brittany. Did she hear her right? Did she say that woman she's never seen before in her life is her mother? She must have heard wrong. She couldn't be! Brittany has to be her mother. She's seen the scars from child birth on Brittany's body. She has the exact same, breathtaking blue eyes Brittany has. They have the same exquisite bone structure they even have the same dust of freckles on their noses!

This has got to be a sick ass joke. She looked around for any cameras from MTV or something. She sees none. So maybe this isn't a joke. This is fucking real life. Looking at the woman in the picture was like looking into a mirror. They looked just alike! Same tanned skin, jet black hair, pouty full lips, and the same small nose. This is fucking crazy.

Carly looks like Brittany more than her. She figures more than Kendall to because their twins. Carly looks like the woman too. The same chubby cheeks, golden brown eyes, but her hair is more blonde and it's curly. Krista winced suddenly, like someone just punched her in the chest. Her hands began to throb to, as if she's been punching a wall. She rubbed them absent-mindly while looking at Brittany. The blonde bombshell had yet to say anything.

"She's special." Brittany muttered absently. "There are none like her."

Yes, Santana is special. That body was something to be amazed about for she was not a male, but she wasn't fully female. She was god's gift to mankind. "I don't understand."

Krista tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy. Brittany decided not to beat around the bush. "Kris how old do you think I am?" Brittany asked slowly. Rachel's head snapped up. Big brown doe eyes were wide when she figured out what Brittany was doing.

Kristy furrowed her brows, thinking how irrelevant this was to their current problem. Come to think of it she's never even known how old her mama was. Well if she's fifteen maybe around 40 something?

"42, 43?" She guessed exasperatedly.

Brittany shook her head with a small smile. "I'm 31."

"Okay I don't know how-" Snap. Then it hit her, like that bus driver who knocked out that one girl in Cleveland. If she's 16 and Brittany's 31 that means Brittany had her when she was 16! That means Brittany was pregnant in high school! That means she was knocked up. If Brittany just said that, that woman is her mother that would mean that the woman knocked her up?

Her mind was going faster than Ty Lawson on the fast break.

No way.

Was Brittany implying that this woman was actually a he she? Her "dad" was a tranny.

"So wait...you mean to tell me that my dad is a tranny?" She almost yelled. Brittany shook her head. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Santana is not a tranny Krista. She's a work of art. She is all female except down there." Krista felt herself blushing. She doesn't believe what Brittany is saying to her.

"You're lying! You're not my mom; she probably is my real mom!" She screamed.

Why cant she just tell me the truththeres no why what she's saying is true has she always lied to me and where the hell is Santana and my sister now.

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall woke sometime later, something was scratching on the window. She looked to her left and saw that Rosa had fallen asleep next to her on the bed. She smiled a bit at the maid. She was so thankful for her, without her she'd probably have broken sooner. She turned her blue eyes back toward her window. She looked into the tree near her window. It's probably just some cat. She shook her head she knows it's not. She made sure Rosa was still sleeping before crossing her messy bedroom over to the window. She opened it and was immediately met Lexi's pissed off expression.

"Bitch I've been sitting in this fucking tree for like 30 minutes." The girl grumbles, jumping into the room. Kendall rolls her eyes at the girl but a smile is ghosting on her lips. "Damn you look like shit."

Kendall chuckles humorlessly, running a hand through her hair. The girl drops the bag she was carrying and walks over to the shorter girl. She takes off the beanie she's wearing and places it on Kendall's head and hugs her hard. Kendall buries her head into the girl's chest, inhaling her scent. She smells of rain and secret deodorant. Kendall smiles when the girl's hands wonder down her back and onto her ass. She slaps her playfully and pushes her away.

The girl smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Alexia it's three in the morning why are you here?" Kendall asks dragging her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Rosa. Once they were downstairs in the kitchen, Kendall goes into the fridge and pulls out a Coke for herself and some Kool aid for her friend. Alexia grins. "Youre giving me this shit cause I'm black?" She says reaching for the kool aid.

Kendal snorts out a laugh. Her blue eyes are a bit brighter now that her best friend is here. "You're only half black Lexi so it's only half offensive."

Alexia grins, her braces are light blue. She has a really beautiful smile. "I wanted to show you something!" She finishes the glass off and runs back upstairs to get her bag. Kendall shook her head. A few minutes later she returns with her computer, that's what was in the bag. The young computer hacker sets it on the counter and beckons the younger girl over. Kendal looks over her shoulder. "Your fight yesterday with Mackenzie got 30,000 views on Youtube! That's fucking crazy!"

Kendall widens her eyes. Damn who put it up on Youtube and why did so many people watch it!

"Why is that a good thing?" Rosa's sleepy voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen. This is usually the time she gets up to do her work.

Alexia wrapped a strong arm around her friend's neck. "Because that means the shit that went down in the video is fucking epic and everybody and they mama are talking about it!" Be proud my girl here is Youtube famous!

Rosa walked over and watched the video. "Oh dear god. That was a nasty right hook!"

"Watch this! Here comes that deck."

"DAAAAYYYUUUMMM" They yelled at the same time. Kendall rolled her eyes. They act just like a couple of little boys at times.

She begins to think of what happened earlier when an idea pops into her head. She pulls Alexia away from the computer and drags her into the living room and sits onto her couch. Alex pouted. "What ?"

Kendall smiles flirtatiously, running a finger over the girl's tantalizing lips and stares into eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. "Alexia Santos, the best hacker in America."

Alexia smiled. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

Kendall kissed her cheek softly before trailing her hands over defined abs. "I need you to find someone for me."

Alex smiles. " I can find anyone, anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Just give me a name and a reason."

Kendall ghosts her lips over her friend's. "Do I need a reason, Santos?"

"N-No. But I still need a name." Alexia says with half closed eyes.

"Krista Pierce." Kendall says kissing her fully.

Alexia half opens her eyes . "She will be found. Just give me an hour."

 **Los Angeles, California**

Krista was angry. How dare Brittany try and feed her mind such lies! She glares hard at her mother. "SHUT UP SHUT UP." She places her hands over her ears. She felt like bursting. Brittany has just spent the last hour telling her everything. EVERYTHING. Every single detail, ever little lie with every breath she took. Brittany's photographic memory allowing her to forget nothing. She can't believe what she's just heard it makes no fucking sense. None of this makes no fucking sense!

She can't stand it. She turns and runs out the house, ignoring Brittany screaming asking her to wait. She already had her shoes on so nothing stopped her. She bursts through the door, jumping over their little fence and running into the street. She ignores the horn and angry voice of the car that almost hit her and she was blazing down the street. Brittany was at the door just in time to see her daughter almost get smashed by that car.

She falls to the ground in tears. She's fucked up. They all fucked up.

Krista runs faster and harder than she has ever ran before. Her heart is beating faster, her legs are burning, her lungs are begging for a let up. She's getting weird looks from the people in cars and outside but she doesn't care.

She's running like she can run away from her problems. Maybe they can't catch her if she runs fast enough. She pushes herself even faster, trying to push herself to no return. No one can catch her, even if they tried. Suddenly the breath is knocked out of her, and she's falling hard. The sidewalk scrapes and scratches her as she slides on the ground. She screeches in pain as her arm twists as she falls on it in an attempt to catch herself.

She lays there for a second, she's in intense pain but it dulls down to a painful throb. Her arm feels like it's been broken but she can't be sure. She sits up and cradles it to her chest. It was already swelling. Whatever she hit was enough to bring her back to reality.

"Oh shit Krista you okay?" That voice. Krista opens her eyes. She panics, she just ran into her crush. Spencer limps over to the distraught girl and kneels to her level. Her cheek is scraped badly and the blood is dripping down her face onto her white shirt. She doesn't seem to care as her misty grey eyes arelooking at Krista. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Spence, here let me-" She tries to reach for the girl's face but winces in pain when her shoulder whines in protest.

Spencer cursed slightly, but picked the girl up bridal style and sat her on the bus stop they fell in front of. She takes the bandana she's wearing in her hair and wraps it around Kristen's wrist where it was bleeding. She takes of her shirt, leaving her in just a tank top and puts Kristen's arm in to it. She looks over for any other injuries. "Are you okay? You look like you were running from the cops." Spencer said touching her wound and wincing. It's a bad case of road rash.

"No I was just training you know I gotta stay in shape for the big game after winter break." She gave a humorless chuckle. Spencer didn't smile or anything just pushed the hair out of her face. "I'm not dumb. Your makeup is smudged you've been crying. Fight with your mom perhaps?" Spencer said.

Krista smiled a genuine smile this time. This is why she's so in love with this girl she's such a sweet person, analyzing everything, never judging, just a beautiful soul. "Yeah we got into a huge fight. Nothing will ever be the same again." She said sadly.

Spencer nodded in sympathy. "Everything will be okay Krista. I'm sure your mother loves you just the same, hell I know my mom is a pain in the ass alot of the time but we cant help but love them at the same time right?"

Krista nodded. "Are you and your mom close?"

Spencer furrowed her brows. "I wish half the time the bitch cant even stay awake because she's so damn drunk or high, If she not drinking, she's smoking and if she's not smoking she's drinking. She's so out of it most the time she can bearly remeber my name. If it wasn't for my dad I'd be up shit's creek without a paddle or boat.

Krista winced. "I'm so sorry Spence."

"It's okay shit happens for a reason thats what people say right?" She gave a lopsided smile. "I miss her they way she was when I was little I always hope the next day she'll get a wake up call and stop." Spencer said while looking up at Krista. Spencer was a tiny girl, she was a bit shorter than Krista who was 5'6. So she was maybe about 5'0 and a half.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Spencer said grabbing Krista's hand to help her up from the bench. Krista gasped swearing she felt an electrical charge radiate when their hands touched. "Thanks , I'd really appreciate that."

Krista was about to stand when she felt vibration coming from her pocket. She was positive it was Brittany. She gave an apologetic smile to the dark haired beauty and fished her now cracked Galaxy 3 out of her pocket. She didn't even check the caller number just said "Yes?"

"Krista Pierce?" An unknown voice purred into her ear.

"yes this is she." She said.

"I have someone who wants to talk to you."

Krista furrowed her brows. "Um ok?"

She heard some scuffling in the background. And a very faint "Stop being a little bitch" before a timid voice was heard.

"Krista Pierce?"

"yeah who is this?"

"Did you by any chance just recently find out you have a twin sister named Kendall?"

"Who is this and why do you want to know?"

"I'll take that as a yes...I'm Kendall Lopez your sister."

 **AN: OMG you guys thanks so much for all the amazing reviews and I'm sorry for updating so late...I'm raising a future movie star and his schedule keeps us away in NYC alot so Ive been catching up on some much needed sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lima, Ohio**

(Flashback)

 _"Mami!" A 5 year old Kendal called excitedly as she saw her favorite person enter the room to pick her up from school. Santana smiled at the teacher, making her blush and glance away shyly. Yes, she's still got it. She broke out into a million dollar smile as she saw her little girl racing towards her. She kneeled down to embrace her and almost fell when she crashed into her full speed. She cradled her daughter's tiny body to hers, hugging her tightly like she hasn't seen her in years._

 _She can't help it; ever since she was born she's been attached to her, never spending more than two hours at a time away from her when she's not in school. Her daughter's soft dark locks smelled of strawberries and honey. Her soft skin was brushing hers and her warm breath on her collarbone. "ir lento mi pequeño petardo." She chuckled in spanish._

 _Kendall grinned; her deep dimples on display, the light dust of freckles on her nose making her look absolutely adorable. Kendall's baby blue eyes were sparkling as she stared into Santana's mocha brown ones. Te extrañaba mucha mami." She whispered._

 _Santana giggled. "Le eché de menos también hija." She did, working at the office and attending law school was a hassle on her 21 year old body. She had did 3 years worth of law school work by time she was 19 and now she was a step away from graduating and taking her bar exams. Her mentor was a total asshole, insulting the young woman every chance she got. Santana was getting a taste of her own medicine._

 _"Is Licia still being an ass to you?" Kendall asked, thinking of the grumpy lady that always called her a brat. Santana giggled. "What have a said about repeating mami's bad words mi amor, but yes, Alicia is still the same old Alicia."_

 _Kendall pouted. "Lo siento...why is Licia so mean to you mami?"_

 _Santana shuffled her daughter in her arms as she walked out of the school. She could walk fine she just wanted to be close to her baby. She's all she has. Santana smiled again. "Who knows? She's still a good friend at times." Kendall didn't understand. Why would her mommy want to be around someone if they were mean to her? "Don't you have other friends mami? You should get one like Lexi, she's never mean."_

 _Santana smiled again at her daughter's sweet, innocent mind. "Well I have one friend, but we can't see each other."_

 _Kendall tilted her head, with a look of confusion. Santana nearly died, she was so damn adorable. She can't believe she almost walked out of her life. "Why? Does she live far like Beth?"_

 _Santana nodded slowly, finally putting her on the ground. She tied the back of her her pink Ugg's and pulled her little beanie on her head, it was very cold this time of year. The weather forecaster called for some snow this week. "Yeah, she lives really far; I can't see her just yet." Santana said._

 _"Why? Does she live on mars?" Kendall asked. Santana laughed. "No baby she lives there." She kneeled on the ground and pointed her finger to the sky. Kendal squinted, hoping to see a house in the sky or something. She found nothing but the faint outline of the moon. "I don't see anything mommy." She whined._

 _Santana beckoned her over, lifting her onto her shoulders. Kendall laughed lightly and buried her hands into her mother's thick mane. "She lives in the sky, with the angels." Santana whispered._

 _"Oh I'm sorry mami I wish you could see her everyday like I see Lexi everyday" Kendall said sadly. "I bet she gonna give you the biggest hug when you see her again."_

 _Santana smile as they began walking to the car again. "You know what Ken I bet she will too and we'll probably have a tea party and cookies like we use to when I was your age."_

 _Kendal looked at the sky again, this person sounded wonderful! "Can we go meet her now mami?"_

 _Santana shook her head. "No, it too soon for us to see her again baby, but I promise when we both get there she will be so glad to meet you."_

 _Kendal smiled sadly. "I really want to meet her now Mami, 'specially since she will be happy to meet me."_

 _Sensing the quivering tone in her daughter's voice Santana removed her from her shoulders and set her on the hood of her brand new Chrysler 300. "What's wrong?" Kendal had looked off into space, but came back to earth at Santana's concerned voice._

 _"You gotta prowmise me something ok mami? and you cant never ever take it back alright?" Kendall said to her mother in her most serious grown up voice._

 _Santana nodded. "Sure mi hija what is it?"_

 _Kendall thought for a moment. "Prowmise me that you'll always love me, and you won't leave me alone like Lexi's mommy and daddy. You have to prowmise me that you'll always be my mami."_

 _Kendall wasnt a scary child she was a brave as they came but she never wanted to know what it felt like to not have her mami with her. Lexi always seemed said because her parents didnt want her so she had to live with her grandma._

 _"I promise baby."_

Santana stared at the picture of her and Kendall from all those years ago. She looked at Alicia with curious eyes, Alicia's beauty had graced greatly. Her long black hair now had faint streaks of grey in it and her cold green eyes had crow's feet. She was still a great attorney and a remarkable fighter, but she's winding down, and soon once she steps down Santana will be the HBIC.

Alicia glared at her former assistant with cold green eyes, she was never a nice person, especially not to Santana. She knows all about Santana's life, she is a lawyer she knows everything. She decided to pick at the younger woman's nerves, wondering how much she could poke the sleeping tiger until it awoke and pounced. "Say Lopez how's your brat of a kid?"

Santana glared at her former mentor. Back then Alicia would call Kendall all kinds of names and Santana would chew her fucking head off, but now she just shrugged. "Kendall's doing great." She said, wondering if her daughter really was.

Alicia grinned evilly. "No, I meant the other one. Oh wait, you don't know." Santana's head snapped up, and she growled. "What?"

"You heard me, Pierce. Wait, I meant Lopez." Alicia said, crossing her arms over her chest. Santana frowned, her eyes full of anger. "Back off Santos, your kid is just as bad as mine, if not worse."

Alicia smiled. "Oh, but I know all about Alexia. I actually love mine. Can't say the same for you now can we?"

Santana slammed her hands on the desk, a loud bang echoed through the office. "Are you fucking saying I don't love my daughter you got some damn nerve after having your parents raise yours for most of her life".

Alicia yawned. "Well if the shoe fits."

Santana was all about ready to pounce on the beautiful Tongan and Hawaiian woman, but she stayed at the desk. She knows Wren is playing with her. She decided to fight fire with fire. With an evil smile she said, "Hey Wren, whatever happened to Denzel? He was Alex's dad wasn't he? Or was he just another fool you tricked into thinking he was so he would give you money?"

Alicia smirked. "Speaking of money, tell your mother I'll leave her pay on the dresser next time."

Santana flared up again. "You fucking bitch! Fuck you!" Alicia had no idea Santana's mother is died she never talked about her family besides Kendall.

"No I'm good, wouldn't want another kid that you wouldn't take care of." Alicia put her fingers to her chin and grinned wickedly. "I wonder if Brittany found someone else to raise her daughter. God knows how bad you've done already. What is it like the 6th fight in 3 months for little Kendall now? Great mom you are."

Santana balled her hands into fists, just as Alicia opened her mouth again. "One more thing Santana, when are you going to tell your kid that there's someone who actually wants her somewhere in this world huh?" Alicia flipped her hair, its length going below her butt. She side stepped Santana who charged at her.

"Come on now Santana, I've taught you better." Alicia said as she punched the Latina in her jaw, making her stumble. "Maybe fighting lessons aren't for you huh? How about some Parenting Lessons? My treat." Alicia elbowed the woman in her abdomen, and kicked out her legs from under her, making her fall on her back with a loud thud. Santana gasped for breath as blood dribbled down her chin, staining her "OSU" shirt with the crimson liquid. Alicia shook her head in disappointment her incredibly long locks, swishing behind her.

"Was this the position Brittany was in as you stole her innocence?" Santana tried to get up, but Alicia placed a heeled boot on her chest and slammed her back down. She got all in Santana's face, so close she could see the flecks of gold in her emerald eyes, her raven hair creating a curtain around them. "At this rate Little Kendall will be sent to a group home if you keep neglecting her Santana." Alicia got off and walked over to the desk. She picked up the picture and suddenly producing a lighter from her pocket she set the picture on fire, dropping it to the ground to burn and left the office in a blur of black hair.

Santana quickly got up and grabbed the picture. She cried in pain when the fire burned her hand, and let the picture fall. She stared at the picture as it burned to nothing. She saw the hungry flames eat up her face as it turned to dust.

She fell to her knees, Alicia's words wounding her deeply. She curled into a fetal position as the first tears began to appear.

Brittany, I need you. I can't do this by myself. Kendall hates me I know it. That promise I made to you to never let her down and to always keep her safe and out of harm I'm not doing a good job anymore. I cant lose her...she's all I have left.

Los Angeles, California

"I have to go after her, what if she gets kidnapped or something she isnt thinking straight oh my god my baby my poor baby"

Brittany sunk to her knees in the hallway after Krista ran out the front door. She had no idea what to do or who she could call. Why didnt she tell her sooner about Santana and Kendall? Why did she keep that stupid promise they made after the divorce.

"Mama where did Krissy go?" Carly asked with wide concerning eyes. Brittany grabbed her youngest daughter and held her close as she breathed in her strawberry honey scented light brown locks. "I'm not sure baby but she'll be back soon ok". Brittany couldnt help but break down again not only did she keep a secret from Krista she's kept one from Santana too she was going to tell her about Carly after she found out she was pregnant but decided to leave it alone fearing that the latina would want full custody.

Rachel stood there in shock still not believing what just happened she never understood Brittany and Santana's agreement to spilt the twins up and keep them from knowing one another. When she found out Brittany was pregnant with Carly and that she too was Santana's she thought they would change the minds but no such luck. Santana doesnt even know Carly exists.

"Hey pud why dont you come with me and we'll make some popcorn and what our favorite musical of all time."

Carly looked over at her aunt but didnt move she couldnt leave her mama crying all alone. "No thank you Aunt Rachel I want to stay with mama." Carly said as her big golden eyes welled up.

"I'm ok baby go watch Funny Girl you know it's your all time top favorite musical" Brittany told Carly trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

 **Lima/Los Angeles**

"I'll take that as a yes...I'm Kendall Lopez your sister."

Krista blinked, and then blinked again. She placed a hand on the back of her head, feeling around for any injuries, everything was intact. Spencer was staring at her with raised eyebrows, a mouthed 'who is it?' Krista shrugged.

"Hello?" That voice again, it was light and slightly husky. A flirtatious voice, like honey coated on chocolate or something. She can hear talking in the back ground that sounded something like 'bitch better stop playing, took me hours to find her ass' followed by what sounded like a slap. She heard a cry of pain and found herself giggling a little. "Hello?" The voice tried again, this time the background was quiet, she probably left the room.

"Hello?" Krista replied timidly. "Who is this?"

My name is Kendall I just told you that." The girl said back. It sounded like she was shivering, maybe she was cold. Krista didn't believe it for a second, she trusts no one anymore. "I don't think I know a Kendall Lopez."

She was sure she heard a face-palm. She heard faint cursing. "Come now please dont try and play mind games with me chick you know who I am if I found out I know you did to by now. Stop fucking playing with me comprende?" Okay, sounds like a threat to her. She was a very stubborn person at heart. She looked at Spencer who was playing a game on her phone, patiently waiting for her to finish. The wound on her face didn't look good, it looked like it was going to get infected, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." She really didn't feel like talking about this anymore. Krista heard more swearing and sounded like a faint 'stubborn bitch'.

"Look Krista, I am not playing with you ok. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Kendall barley restrained herself from calling her a stupid cunt.

"I'm sorry can't say that I do. I'm going to hang up now-"

"Santana and Brittany are our parents."

Krista froze, her blue eyes wide. NO fucking WAY. Just hearing that woman's name brought chills to her body, her heart, her soul, because some fucking way that lady is connected to her. That woman is connected to Brittany and Carly. She knows that Santana is probably, somehow, her mother. If this girl on the phone is really who she says she is then she really is who she says she is. This is fucking bananas. She feels like she's about to cry, because this girl is possibly her twin sister. This is probably really Kendall.

"Are you sure your name is Kendall Lopez because I need to know you're really telling me the truth" She whispers, a whimper breaks through and she's crying. She's crying hard. Spencer is startled, her grey eyes are wide , but she just waits.

There are sniffles on the other end, Kendal is crying too. "Yeah, I'm 100 percent sure that my name is Kendall Lopez and that we are sisters."

 **Lima, Ohio**

Rosa and Alexia was listening intently on the girls' conversation, their ears pressed against the door. Ty grimaced. "Did she just say 'my name is Kendall Lopez and I'm a sitter?"

Alexia grimanced "Who would let Kendall watch their kids don't they know she's the devil's spawn?"

"Do you know who she's talking to?" Rosa asked shaking her head.

Alexia couldn't remember the name. "Some bitch named Courtney or something."

"Oh. I hope she's not trying to start babysitting to fill the void of Miss Lopez being gone so much."

 **Lima/Los Angeles**

Krista wiped her eyes. " I have so much to tell you Kendall." She whispered. Kendall laughed, running her hands through her hair. "Me too girl me too."

They talked for a little over 20 minutes, getting to know each other a little bit. Krista found herself in Spencer's arms as she talked to her twin sister, their backs were leaning against the bus stop bench and she had her head on the older girl's shoulder. Spencer was sleeping lightly while she talked.

"Krista I have an idea." Kendall suddenly said.

"What do you have in mind?" Krista asked, gently wiping Spencer's face with the bandana, wincing when the skin peeled off. Spencer winced in pain, her teeth clenching. Krista kissed her other cheek gently, hoping to sooth the pain.

"We could meet up." Krista halted all movements. What the actual fuck?

"How?"

Kendal smiled. "Do you like comics? Stan Lee's Comikaze Expo starts tomorrow in LA. It lasts three days. I figure since you're already in LA I can hop on a plane and meet you there. All you have to do is get a ride with someone other than Brittany and were all set. I'll explain everything once I see you. Can you do it?"

Krista thought for a moment. She did enjoy comics and it would be great to finally meet the twin she never knew she had. She looked at Spencer. Of Course! The grey eyed beauty had a car, surely she could get her to drive her with a pout and fake tears right? "I can. Save this number. I have to go."

Kendall nodded. "Okay, I'll text you."

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah"

"I'm really looking forward to meeting you"

"I'm looking forward to meeting you too mi hermana"

 **Lima, Ohio**

"You all smiling and shit I'm guessing everything worked out huh?" Alex said, trying to pry for info when Kendall opened the door. "Ya'll was out here easy dropping?... damn nosy bitches" Kendall said shakking her head.

"Is everything ok Kendall your mom would kill me if something happened to you who was that on the phone?" Rosa asked seriously because her job was very important to her and with the added bonus of free food, daily showers and a warm bed she wasnt trying to get fired.

Kendall smiled at her housekeeper."Everything is great Rosa and no need to worry i'll tell you who it was later ok?"

Kendall turned and wrapped her arms around Alexia's petite waist, burying her head in her chest, basking in her scent. She toyed with her friend's abnormally long hair and kissed her collarbone. She looked up into beautiful irises. "Thank you Lexi."

Alexia raised a double pierced eyebrow. "For?"

Kendall grabbed her face gently with her hands and kissed her lips. It was a thank you kiss. She looked into her friend's eyes and kissed her once more. "You just found my other half."

Alexia's heart sank, not knowing what she meant. She thinks she's talking about a girlfriend she doesn't know it's really her sister.

She smiled regardless. "Anything for my best friend." She said in a monotone.

Yeah, just her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I am sooooo sorry for this chapter being posted so late, Had to take my star to NYC for a holiday cookbook print job and then Halloween came and we always do it big so I was tied up getting that together. I hope you all like this chapter and the next, I decided to give you two chapters during one update so enjoy!**

 **How cute is little Josey Hollis Dorsey!**

 **Los Angeles, California**

Krista hung up the phone. Wow, she just talked to her twin sister who she didnt now existed yesterday. She just talked to her twin sister the only other person in the world who's dna almost exactly matches hers more than Carly and Brittany. She just talked to her twin sister who she suddenly feels so close to even thought its the first time she's heard her voice in 15 years. They talked as if they'd known each other forever, is that weird or could it be because they're twins? Krista doesnt realize she's crying until she feels wetness on her chin. She is excited to met Kendall her twin sister, she wonders of they have anything in common does she like soccor is her hair long or short are they identical or fraternal will she like her or hate her. So many things to think about it all begins to overwhelm her, she has a twin sister!

There was definantly a connection between them, Krista felt it maybe Kendall did too? Krista cant wait to meet her, if things goes well maybe they can spend christmas together and Kendall can meet Carly and Brittany. Mabe Krista can meet Santana too and find out exactly how she's her mother because what her mama told her cant possibly be true or it is?

This is fucking Bananas. She slips her phone into her sweats pocket and leans her head on the bench. Kendall's voice had put her in a trance. It was like hearing a song you would later love for the first time. The way you would freeze and just let your mind listen to the lyrics, to feel them. She wants to hear it again. She wants to finally meet her sister.

She wonders what Kendall looks like for a small moment. Then she shakes her head. That was dumb. Their twins she would look like her of course unless they are fraternal and not identical. A ghost of a smile appeared on her full lips. This Santana person, the person who was also a big part of her life was with Kendall. All the anger she had felt towards Santana had dissipated.

She's not angry at Brittany. She's not angry at all anymore. Maybe it's because she talked to Kendall. Kendall knows she exists, Kendall knows she's here and looking forward to meeting her. Krista looks at the sky. The moon was high in the sky. She looked at her phone. It was almost eight o clock. Wow where did the day go? She's sore from her soccer game the previous day; her possibly broken wrist was throbbing and she had a bitch of a head-ache.

She thought to herself. Would Spencer drive her to Downtown LA for Comikaze? Sure she probably could ask Rachel, but Rachel would ask too many questions. She's been to DTLA many times before, but never alone and not during Comikaze. She had money though so money wasn't a problem. Her mama always made sure she had quite a bit of cash with her wherever she went. A perk to being rich she guessed.

She looked around. She had gotten quite far from her house. To walk back it would probably take around 20 minutes. She didn't feel like walking up the hill though. She thought to herself. If she could go to DTLA by herself, how long would she stay? Sure she could talk to Kendall and then leave that night but how? Ugh, she could wait until next year when she turned 16 her mom would buy her a car, after she got her permit and then license. She didn't like cabs, trains, or buses so they were out of the question. In Los Angeles the creeps lurk all around the trains and buses so hell fucking no.

Her only option was Spencer. She looked at the girl, who was currently playing Hungry Shark on her iPhone. Her face was still raw and bleeding from the tumble they took, but it didn't seem to bother her. Krista slipped her phone into her pocket and cleared her throat. Spencer looked up from her game. Her curious grey eyes were studying her friend's face intently.

Her make-up was long gone, her nose was red, her eyes were glossy, but somehow she was still the prettiest girl Spencer had ever seen. Spencer tucked her phone into her camouflage cargos pocket and blinked. "Is everything okay?"

Kristen nodded, but really was everything okay? It will be after she meets her sister. "Kind of, but not really."

Spencer raised a pierced eyebrow. "Is there anything I can do to help?" The concern and sincerity in the older girl's voice was undeniable. Krista felt her heart leap. Maybe Spencer will help her. Icy blue eyes met stormy grey as they stared at each other's faces. "I don't think you can or would." She admitted.

Spencer furrowed her brows. "Try me."

Kristen felt a little more confident. Spencer seemed to genuinely care and want to help her. Maybe the curly haired girl could. "I need to go to DTLA. I have um, family problems." She didn't lie, they were family problems.

Spencer thought for a moment. "I'm assuming you want to go without Brittany knowing?"

Kristen stared at her. "How did you know?"

A cocky grin founds its way to Spencer's face. "I just thought maybe you wanted to spend some time away after the fight with your mom." Sure let's go with that.

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, but I need a way out there." She said not looking the older girl in the eyes. Spencer thought for a moment.

"I can take you but I can't stay," Spencer whispered. Kristen felt her heart stop. Yes!

"Seriously you'll take me?" Krista asked with the biggest grin on her face. Spencer nodded "Of course I can but like I said I can't stay or come back to get you."

Krista started thinking. How will she get back home without taking a cab, bus or train? Maybe if she told her mom she went shopping and didnt realize the store she went to was in DTLA she'd come pick her up? No that didnt sound right. "Hey Princess, youre thinking too much I can hear your brain over working, dont worry I know how you can get back home safely." Spencer said causing Krista to pay attention again. "My cousin Angelo drives for UBER I can have him pick you up whenever youre ready to come back home, just text me ok?"

Krista grinned, her dimples shining. "OMG, Thanks so much Spence you're amazing."

Krista felt a new wave of tears threaten the barrier of her eyes. She threw herself onto her secret crush and buried her face into her strong chest. Spencer widened her eyes, she wasn't use to such displays of affection, but nevertheless she wrapped her arms the younger girl.

"No need to thank me princess, it's what I do for my friends." Spencer said with shining eyes. She let Spencer pull her to her feet. "C'mon my car's down the street." She said dusting off her pants.

They walked further down the street and into a local liquor store parking lot. Spencer motioned for her to follow her and soon they were standing next to a sleek black and white 72 Dodge Charger with baby blue seats and black rims. Spencer smiled at Kristen before putting the keys in the door. "Now tell me exactly where I need to take you" She said once they were both in the car.

Kristen giggled happily while putting her seatbelt on. "One more thing." Spencer said reaching into the back seat for something. She was holding a blue cashmere JCrew sweater in her hand. "It doesn't have an air conditioner so here." She said handing the sweater to her friend. Kristen smiled again, she was so thoughtful.

"Can we make a stop at my house before we head to DTLA I live just up the hill ." Krista said after buttoning up the sweater.

"Sure" Spencer said while she started the car effortlessly backing out of the space and driving toward Krista's house. She had to get some things for her trip before setting out. While Spencer parked the car Krista pulled out her phone. She went to Kendall's number, the only recent call she's had and saved it under "Kendall." She wasn't concerned if someone found the contact because she had a lock on her phone that was quite difficult to figure out.

She sent a quick text to her sister.

Krista: I'll be there, I've got a ride.

She waited a few minutes for the reply.

Kendall: You didn't tell Brittany did you?

Krista: No, my friend is bringing me.

Kendall: Sweet, wait what do you have to give them for bringing you?

Krista smiled and looked over at Spencer

Krista: Nothing she's pretty chill

Kendall: Nice. Well I've already bought plane tickets. I'm packing right now.

Krista: Did you tell Santana?

Kendall: She's not here. I'll just let my housekeeper tell her.

Krista: Wouldn't she be mad that you didn't tell her?

Kendall: She'll get over it. Anyways text me when you hit the road.

Krista: Kay.

"I'll be right back" Krista said to Spencer as she set her phone on the seat before getting out and walking up to her house. As she opened the door she found Brittany sleeping on the couch. She went upstairs and gathered a few things, put them in a backpack, and was back in a jiffy. She wrote Brittany a quick note saying she was at Spencer's for the weekend before setting it down on the coffee table. She kissed Brittany's forehead with a small smile before walking out of the door.

"I Love you mama. I'll be back soon." With that she was gone; the last thing Brittany heard was the loud rumble of the sports car speeding away.

 **Lima, Ohio**

Kendall smiled at her phone. How the hell did her sister convince her friend to bring her to Comikaze for free? From what she had read Brittany lived almost two hourse away from DTLA. She couldn't even convince Lexi to let her have a damn dollar without having to pay it back! She laughed softly. She couldn't wait to meet Krista.

Alexia was lying on her bed with her white Beats on her head, watching Kendall pack some shirts. She was confused. She took the headphones off and sat up. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kendall glanced at her before nodding slowly. "Yeah, um I'm going to Comikaze"

Alexia widened her eyes. "You like Comics?"

"Yeah, Wonder Woman is like, my wife." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alexia chuckled. "You do know it's in Los Angeles?"

Kendal rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I'm not stupid."

"How'd you figure that?"

Kendall rolled her eyes again. She wouldn't give in to Lexi's insults. Rosa walked back into the room with a small bag in her hand. She didn't understand Kendall's sudden urge to attend a comic book festival she's never even seen the young girl read a comic book. She didn't know why she agreed to buy tickets for the younger girl, but Kendall has practically begged her. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

What would she tell Santana? Isn't the young Lopez supposed to be on punishment or something? Santana would probably skin her alive when she returned. "Kendall does Santana know you're going to this event?" Rosa asked handing the bag to the younger girl.

Kendall shook her head. "Nope."

Rosa's eye twitched. "Wouldn't it be wise to ask her permission?"

Kendall shook her head. "Nope."

Rosa sighed. "Can you at least tell her?"

Kendal shook her head. "No."

Rosa rubbed her temples. This girl will be the death of her. Alexia snickered in the background looking inside the bag Rosa had bought. "Hey look, Ken she made you a lunch bag. Would you like me to drop you off at school and tuck you in at night? Maybe look in the closet for monsters to?"

Kendall slapped her on the back of her head with a small smile. "Shut up asshat."

Alexia settled back onto the bed, letting her long black hair cascade down the side of the bed. "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like walking home."

Kendall snorted. "You live around the corner."

"Too far." She whined.

Kendall chuckled. "Sure Lexi."

Alex grinned and snuggled into her friend's covers as she started to drift off. Kendall looked at her friend with a small smile. The things she had done with this girl. She trusted this girl with her very life, she's her best friend. She finished stuffing some clothes into a duffle bag before turning to Rosa. Rosa looked up from her phone. "Okay I've booked you a room at the Sheraton hotel near the convention center. Get a cab once you exit the airport and tell them to take you to the Sheraton. Shall we get going then?"

Kendal nodded, bending down to kiss her best friend's forehead before leaving the room with a faint "See you later, Lexi."

Once they made it to Rosa's car, a silver Viper, she popped the trunk and stuffed her duffle bag into the back. Rosa bit her lip worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this, Kendall. What if your mother returns home early?"

Kendall snorted. "She wouldn't even notice I'm gone and if she does, simply tell her I'm not home."

Rosa got in the car. "Where should I tell her you would be if she decides to be persistent?"

Kendall thought for a moment as she buckled herself in. "Just tell her I'm at Beth's house for the weekend. I'm sure Aunt Quinn would cover for me." She said, thinking of her pretty blonde Aunt. Rosa nodded, still a little afraid of the possible consequences she could face after an encounter with an angry Santana. Death was probably one of them.

Santana stared at the dark grey stone sticking out of the ground with thoughtful eyes. In her left hand was a beautiful bouquet of blood red roses. It was around 4 am, but she was not tired. After years of staying up all night had fought sleep off. Sleep was more of an option than a requirement now. She laid the roses down on the cold stone emblem and ran her fingers over the intricate carvings on the tombstone.

The snow was falling gently now, soft white flecks of ice getting caught in her thick raven hair. It was stupid cold this late at night, or morning. She didn't think it was morning though to her it was only morning when the sun was out.

She pushed off the dust and snow from the tombstone and smiled sadly when the name came into view. "Hola mami ¿cómo has estado?" She whispered to the grave.

"Yo he sido bueno. Bien de Kendall también. " Santana felt a stinging in her chest when she mentioned her rebellious young daughter. " Ella ha estado en otra pelea sin embargo."

The wind blew softly, the scent of flowers and dirt was high in the air. Santana looked down.

"I think I've been a bad mom. I don't know anything about her Mami. I don't know her favorite food; I don't know her favorite drink, or her favorite shows or movies." Santana said glumly.

"I haven't been shopping with her in years. I didn't even know she got her braces off until like two days ago and she's had them for a while."

Santana felt tears threatening to spill, but she held them at bay. "Alicia even knows." She hung her head. "Mami, she's all I got. She's my everything and I feel like I'm going to lose her. I can't lose her Mami I can't! She's all I have. She's my daughter." Santana said crying now.

"Ever since Britt left and took my other little girl with her I've felt so empty and Kendall was the only thing in my head. She was the only thing in my heart. When I saw Brittany again five years ago and we had sex I felt so good. Look at what I lost."

Santana shook her head. She finally realizes what it feels like to be alone. She finally realizes what Kendall has been feeling for years. The wind blew harder, as if agreeing with her. She hastily stood up, dusting off her black skinny jeans. She stares at the grave with fire in her eyes, a fire that has been extinguished for years. It has been ignited. She has been ignited.

"I have to go. I have to tell my kid how sorry I am. I have to prove to her that I do care and I do love her." Santana kisses the tombstone once more before turning and walking away.

"Rest in Piece Mami I love you." She murmurs before running towards her car. The only thing in her head was her daughter.

I'm so sorry Kendall please forgive me.

 **Los Angeles, California**

Brittany walked slowly up the stairs of their huge, three story house. Her long, thick, blonde hair was messy and her usually sparkling blue eyes were dull and wet. Perfectly arched eyebrows were knotted together, and her lips were swollen and sore from all the biting she's done. It's been about two hours since the fight with her eldest daughter. She had decided to give her baby some space; she knows she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Brittany knows if the teenager wasn't going to come home she'd be at one of her many friends' houses. Should she be worried? She's not, she trusts her baby completely. Brittany runs a hand through her blonde mane; so many things were running through her pretty little head. She's not angry. She has nothing to be angry about. She technically didn't lie to Krista; she just never told her the truth. There can't be a lie when there's no truth right?

In the 15 years she's been with her daughter, she knows almost everything about her. She knows that Krista gets annoyed when people asks why her hair isnt blonde and her skin fair like her mothers. She knows how much her daughter loves soccer. Her daughter was not perfect by any degree either. She is known for having a major temper and can make your life hell if you made her angry enough.

Brittany chuckled humorlessly. She blames Santana for her daughter's temper. Santana was just like that when they were kids. Krista is normally the sweetest, most caring person in the world. If you treat her right, she'd treat you just the same.

Brittany looked up at the many doors in the wide hallway. There was a dance room, a game room, her room, Carly's room, Krista's room and several guest rooms. They came in handy when her daughters friends came over, but for some reason they all slept in the same room. Brittany opened the door to her youngest daughter's room. She peered around, the lights were on and right in the middle of the room was her daughter. Her attention was focused on a coloring book while the radio played softly in the background.

At the sound of the door creaking, the little girl looked up. Her golden eyes brightened at seeing her mama and a small smile adorned her flawless face. Brittany giggled, Carly was super adorable. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and sat next to the little girl. Carly immediately crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around Brittany's mid section.

Brittany hugged her back just as tightly. Carly pulls back and gives Brittany a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Brittany giggles doing the same to Carly's cheek. Carly beams, her adorable dimples look deeper than ever and her eyes are sparkling. Brittany's heart catches in her chest. Carly's smile looks exactly like Santana's. Krista and Carly are constant reminders of Santana. There was no denying it. Carly even more so because she has the Latina's dark golden eyes. If her hair was raven like her sisters' then she could practically be Santana's clone.

A lot of people often wonder about Carly's origins. She was Santana's no question. Brittany plays that scene over and over again in her head. She hugs her youngest daughter and closes her eyes. When the twins were around 11ish she met Santana in LA where the Latina was currently represnting a client. Long story short, they talked, they cried, they yelled at each other, they had sex. Santana left the morning after without a word and one month later Brittany found out she was pregnant again. An 11 year old Krista was so excited when she found out her mom was pregnant she couldn't wait to meet her little brother or sister. Then eight months later Carly S. Pierce was born right before the twins 12th birthday. You don't really need to guess what the S stands for unless you were Finn.

In a way Santana had given her life so much meaning, but at the same time she's made it a living hell. But Brittany still doesn't know why. She doesn't know why she still feels this way towards the Latina. She doesn't know why she still thinks of her, she doesn't know why she still cries for her, she doesn't know why she still yearns for her.

She doesn't know why she still Loves her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Angeles, California**

"Hello?" Krista placed her phone in between her cheek and shoulder as she looked over at Spencer driving. She smiled looking at how serious the biracial beauty was with both hands on the steering wheel when she drove. She knows Spencer values her life greatly. Besides, Spencer knew that Brittany would kill her if they got into an accident. Especially since she had no idea Krista was traveling to DTLA with Spencer alone.

"You sound like such a girl when you answer the phone." Kendall's teasing voice sounded through the speaker. Krista laughed at her sister, growing fond of her husky voice. She switched holding the phone with her hand while watching Spencer manuver the muscle car through traffic. "Oh I'm sorry, was that not slutty enough for you?"

Kendall's laugh was music to her ears, it was really girly surprisingly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, so where are you?"

Krista chuckled as she heard her younger sister curse out someone. It was a lot of noise so she assumed she was at the airport or something. She turned up the radio a little. That Thrift Shop bullshit was playing again so she quickly turned it back down with a sigh. The radio is fucking stupid. They always play the lamest songs, but any real music lover knows real music never plays on the radio.

"I'm about to board this stupid ass plane." Kendall grumbled. Krista giggled. "Why the attitude little sister?"

Kendall was about to make a rude comment, but something in that sentence made her wonder. "Wait how do you know you're older? What if I'm the big sister?"

"What bra size are you?" Krista asked, with a mischievous grin. Kendal thought for a moment. Even though Krista already knew she was older, she couldn't help herself.

"34 C ."

Krista smiled in triumph. "I'm a 36 C so therefor I am older."

Kendall laughed loudly, earning a few odd looks from random people. She sent them the glare Santana had taught her when she was 4, which quickly made them look elsewhere. "Damn nosey ass bitches."

Kristen was glad they was at a red light so she could laugh without destracting Spencer from driving putting their lives in danger. Talking to Kendall was a breath of fresh air. She can't believe she's missed the most important piece of her life for so long. To Kendall having Krista in her life made her feel less lonely.

"Kendall, how did you find me?" Krista found herself asking as the light turned green. The expensive engine roared loudly.

She could practically feel her sister smiling. "My best friend, Lexi, she's a hacker."

"Best friends with a hacker? How do you know she won't hack your Facebook or something?" Krista found herself asking while getting onto the free-way. It was kind of late so it was no traffic really. Kendall snorted on the other line. "She does sometimes. She usually writes some gay shit. She wouldn't do anything stupid though she knows I'll beat her ass."

Krista smiled, her sister was hilarious. Kendall's got quite the mouth on her too. "You've got a mouth on you."

Kendall snorted again; even though Krista couldn't see it she could feel it. "That's what she said."

Kristen busted out laughing again. She could see the sign that said 'DTLA, 2 Hours away."

She smiled again. She would see her sister for the first time since they were six months old! This was fucking bananas! She was so excited. "Ken, I'm officially 2 hours away from DTLA."

"I just got on this fucking plane; luckily I'm flying first class. I'm going to have to turn off my phone though; I'll call you when I land." Kendal whispered to her twin.

Krista smiled. "Okay, see you little sister."

Kendall sighed loudly, but a smile was playing on her full lips. "Just because you're my long lost identical or fraternal twin sister doesn't mean you're safe from getting your ass beat." Kendall wasnt too sure exactly what Krista looked like the Facebook profile photo she saw was taken outside at night and she didnt want to seem creepy browsing through her albums.

Krista barked out another laugh. "Ooooh, I'm shaking."

Kendall laughed again. "Better be. Okay, I have to go now, foreals. Bye Krista."

"Bye Kendall."

The line went dead. Krista tossed her phone into her purse and hummed along to the song playing on the radio. "This family emergency must but something good cause you've been laughing since you made that call" Spencer said looking over at Krista quickly.

"You have no idea" Krista smiled

 **Lima, Ohio**

On the plane heading to Los Angeles, Kendall was staring at her phone with a fond smile on her lips. She shakes her head, Krista sure is something else. She leans her head back on the headrest as she fixes her pretty blue eyes on a pair of sisters giggling with each other. She smiles, her incredible dimples gleaming as she rolled her eyes in glee.

That's going to be her and Krista soon.

Santana's body was throbbing in agony. Her arm was swollen and red. She's pretty sure it's broken or something. She remembers running out of the cemetery in a hurry to see her beautiful teenage daughter. She didn't look both ways when she bolted out into the street. The car rammed straight into her, luckily she didn't black out or anything. She could faintly hear the distressed voice of the driver practically panicking.

Santana's mahogany eyes snapped open. She suddenly sat up, but regretted it immediately. She gasped in pain. She spit out a mouth-full of blood, wiping her lips with her less injured wrist. "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY." A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, was crouched near Santana's body. Santana flinched; she didn't have to yell when they were at such close proximity.

Santana looked at her. She was really pretty. She had wavy blonde hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a pretty shade of light blue. She gasped. The girl had freckles. She widened her eyes. It couldn't be! "B-Brittany?"

The girl frowned, shaking her head. "No, I'm Tori."

Santana's heart fell in disappointment. Of course it wouldn't be Brittany, why would it be Brittany? She sighed and immediately regretted it when her ribs screamed in protest. She winced and wrapped her less injured arm around her mid-section. The girl immediately began panicking again. She paced around the injured woman, muttering something about how she killed some lady. Santana growled in her head. She just wanted to go home and see her daughter.

She shakily got on two feet. Her knee was scraped raw, a massive hole was in her leather skinny jeans, and her brand new Doc Martins were fucked up. She decided to just try and walk to her car. She fell onto one knee instantly, her other knee was throbbing more than her arm. The blonde girl suddenly slipped her little body under Santana's throwing her arm over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm slightly around Santana's torso, lifting slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded. "I just hit you with my car! You need to go to the hospital."

Santana glared at her. If it wasn't for this little bitch, she'd be at home with Kendal right now. "Fuck all that. I need to go home."

Tori gaped. "What's so important at home that you need to skip going to the hospital?"

"My kid!" Santana snarled, snatching her arm away from her.

Tori's blue eyes were wide. This woman had a kid? She didn't look a day over 23. Unknown to her that Santana is nearly 10 years older than her 22 year old self.

"You have a child? How old are you?" She found herself asking. Santana wanted to rip her hair out. How was that irrelevant to their situation? She rolled her eyes. "Old enough to be your fucking mother." She growled.

Tori looked taken aback. This woman was feisty. She liked it. "Age isn't nothing but a number." Santana was speechless. This woman had the nerve to flirt with her after she ran over her with her car? She was flirting with a mom for crying out loud!

She wasn't having none of it. She got to her feet again. "Age is clearly a word you dumbass. Leave me be, I have to get home." Her old teenage ways seeped into her mind.

Tori flinched slightly. "I think you should really-"

"I don't fucking care what you think little girl." Santana yelled. "I'm going home to see my daughter and nothing on this earth will stop me. I don't care if you would have killed me I would skip out on heaven just to see my daughter." She whispered the last part. Her emotions running high in her heart, she dragged her eyes away from her bleeding hands.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered, but Santana was already at her car.

Santana slammed her car door as hard as she could. She started it and was off immediately.

She sincerely prayed to the gods that Kendall was home.

 **Los Angeles, California**

Brittany sighed sadly as she observed her dance class. She had read Krista's letter and had called multiple times, but there was no answer. To her left, a handsome asian man with a short cropped haircut looked at his best friend with worry in his midnight eyes. "Okay, everyone! Break time." He called.

Once everyone had moved away from their two teachers the man pulled Brittany aside. He put two hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Britt, what's wrong?" He asked.

Brittany smiled slightly at him. "What do you mean Mike?"

Mike Chang rolled his eyes at her. "Britt, don't play with me. I know something is wrong. You haven't even noticed Britney Spears was talking to you just now."

Brittany's eyes widened. "She was here? She talked to me? Oh my god!" She panicked. She just ignored her idol. Holy shit. She felt like crying more than she already did.

Mike laughed loudly, earning weird looks from his class. "I was just kidding." He said in between breaths.

Brittany slapped his shoulder with a pout. "You asshole. I hate you."

Mike rubbed his shoulder with a weird glare. Damn she hits hard. "Okay, for real. What's wrong Brittany?"

Brittany looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern. He was her best friend after all. "Krista and I had a fight and now she doesn't want to talk to me. She doesn't even want to come home."

Mike gasped. "Wow, is she alright? She ran away?"

"No she's at her friend's house. I don't know when she's coming back. Christmas is in two days! What if she doesn't even want the gift I got her?" Brittany panicked.

Mike quickly pulled her into a hug. They were about the same height so he had to quickly turn he head to avoid headbutting her. "Hey no worries. She'll be okay. She'll come home. She's a teenage girl. She needs space."

After whispering words of comfort to his best friend she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Mikey." She said, using his old nickname. Mike smiled a toothy grin. "You're welcome, Britt."

"By the way, Tina wants to know if you want to come shopping with us later on?" Like Santana and Rachel Brittany had known Mike and Tina since grade school back in Lima. Mike and Brittany were the star dancers of the Glee club and Tina made their costumes and of course they all sung back up to Rachel who was the lead singer of the Glee club, well that's what she thought back then.

Brittany giggled. Hanging out with Mike and his wife Tina was always a pleasure. It would certainly take her mind off things. She still sometimes wondered why they havent had their asian babies yet.

"I would love to." She said hugging him again.

Mike smiled again. "No more crying Britt. Things will be better soon."

Brittany smiled.

She sure hoped so.

 **AN: I promise there will be some Brittana soon please remember these first 8 chapters are a rework of The Switch and while I am adding my own bits and pieces to the chapters they are basically the same as that story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lima, Ohio**

Santana jumped out of her car before it had time to completely stop. Her injured knee hissed in protest as she bolted for the door, leaving the car still running. She ignored the constant pain flashing within her bruised body. She only had one thing on her mind, Kendall. Santana frowns, Rosa's car is not in the drive way. The brunette must have left for home or something. It is Christmas break after all, Christmas being only two days away.

"Oh my fucking god." Santana snarled. Her keys were still in the ignition. She really didn't have time for this. She turned around making a beeline for her car snatched up her keys and made her way back to the house.

Santana hobbled inside the house. She looked around their massive living room. The huge sofa was empty. That's odd, Kendall's usually on the couch watching TV waiting for her mother to return. Santana quickly hobbled into their large kitchen. The house was so fucking quiet it was creepy. Usually when she got home from work, she'd be greeted with unnecessarily loud music or random teenagers walking around her house like they fucking lived here.

None of the workers were in sight. Not that Santana really expected them to, again it's about to be fucking Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, Santana still has to get her daughter something. Of course she has no idea what the girl wants. She'll probably end up having to buy her daughter more shoes. God knows the girl is a sneaker head.

Santana runs a hand through her black mane in frustration. Panic began to grip her chest, strangling her with fear. She wasn't exactly scared, but she was afraid. She was afraid that her daughter wasn't here. Oh god what if she hates me and now she's run away? Santana's mind started thinking the worst. "Oh god, what have I done?" Her voice cracked, raw emotion bubbled out of her throat.

Her vision began to blur, but not from pain. A lone tear made its journey down her bloody cheek and into oblivion. She quickly checked every room downstairs. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in the dining room. She wasn't in Santana's study. She wasn't even in the backyard. The soccer ball she usually played around with was left abandoned by the pool.

Santana suddenly bolted up the spiral staircase as fast as her injured body would take her. Her knee screamed in agony as she took two stairs at a time. She suddenly found herself bent over, clutching her torso in pain. Her ribs and her knee were giving her absolute hell. But nothing would stop her from her goal.

The first place she went to was her daughter's room. She found herself staring at the red paint of Kendall's door. She was staring face to face with the Drake poster she had impaled on the door. Kendall never liked anything plain. Santana gulped. Anxiety began to well in her chest. It felt like her heart would beat out of control. She hasn't been this anxious since the birth of her daughters.

Hesitantly, she raised her uninjured wrist to the door.

Knock, knock, and knock.

She's never knocked on Kendall's door before. She usually would burst right in, much to Kendall's annoyance. There was no answer. She forced herself to calm down. Maybe Kendall had those ridiculously expensive headphones on? Yeah, that's it. You can't hear anything with those Beats on. Santana slowly opened the door. Kendall's scent of cucumber melon and honey invaded her senses.

"Kendall? Kendall, baby. I'm home." She whispers. She fully steps into the room. She can see her daughter's straightened up in here. Her many boxes of Jordan shoes, Creative Recreation, Vans, Timberlands, Adidas and so many more was neatly stocked up. Her red comforter was folded neatly on the bed. That was odd, her favorite Escape the Fate blanket Santana had bought for her was nowhere in sight. Maybe she was washing it or something.

Many band posters adorned her red walls. Red was her favorite color. It was Santana's too. Her clothes weren't on the floor everywhere they were now somewhere in the drawers and the blinds had been opened, letting the early morning sun seep into the room. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning. Kendall was not an early riser. In fact Santana had to threaten her daughter awake sometimes.

Kendall wasn't in her room. But the sink was running in her bathroom. Santana could hear movement beyond that door and she smiled in relief. The sink stopped, Santana's smile grew wider at the sight of the doorknob jingling. The door seemed to open in slow motion. But when Santana saw who beyond that door her heart stopped.

It wasn't Kendall.

Disappointment hit her like a car, no pun intended. "Um, hi Ms. Lopez." Her usually smooth voice was shy and low. Her nearly amber eyes were wide, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Santana snarled, her disappointment turned to anger. Venom coated her words like white on rice.

Alex flinched in surprise. She's use to getting yelled at by her best friend's mom, but this time she could feel the pain coming from the older woman.

"I-I came to hang out with K-Kendall." Alex stuttered. Her eyes were filled with fear. Don't get her wrong, she was no bitch, but Santana scared her shitless.

Santana's fiery brown gaze threatened to burn a whole into this frightened teenager's soul. "Why the fuck are you always with her?" Santana snarled. She was jealous. She was fucking jealous because this girl has spent more time with Kendall in one day than Santana has done in weeks.

Alex's amber eyes flashed with anger. "Well, it's not like you're here with her!"

That hurt. It was like someone had punched Santana in the stomach, but she did not back down. "Where is my daughter, Alexia?"

Alexia was fed up with this woman's attitude. "Shouldn't you know that?"

Another blow to Santana's stomach, she nearly choked on a cry of pain. She tried again. "Alexia, im going to ask you again, where is my daughter? Dont make me hurt you little girl." She really wouldn't hurt this girl, but she was desperate.

Alexia glanced away from Santana's face. Her eyes widened once she noticed the many injuries on Santana's body. "Damn somebody fuck you up, are you okay?" Her smooth voice once again vanished; it was now replaced with worry. Hey, she's not worried or anything she just doesn't want the lady to die and then get blamed for it.

"Don't worry about it. Answer my question, where the fuck is Kendall? " Santana was damn near yelling. Her face was red with anger and worry.

Alexia gulped. "S-she's not here."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT! Where the FUCK is she? I know you know where she is." Santana said in a low growl. Her voice changed so quickly. Alexia was damn near ready to shit herself.

"S-she went to a convention. I-in Los Angeles." Alex whispered.

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER WENT TO LOS ANGELES WHEN SHE KNEW GODDAMN WELL SHE WAS GROUNDED? AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME? HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THERE, WHO TOOK HER?" Santana's voice boomed off the walls.

"And I'd like to leave my Xbox with my good friend Frankie.I-"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Santana snarled.

Alexia kissed her cross necklace. "My will."

Suddenly Santana was tired. She didn't want to yell anymore. Yelling at this girl would only cause more problems. She didn't want to scare the kid away, then Kendall would be even more lonely. She sighed heavily. All fight had gone from her body, all passion had left in a hurry. She felt dizzy. Her eyes drooped as a defeated sigh left her lips.

"C'mon kid. I'll take you home." Santana beckoned the girl over. Alexia's jaw dropped wide open. Man was this crazy ass lady bi-polar? God knows Kendal is.

"I only live around the corner." Alexia tried, but a glare from Santana quickly shut her up. She hung her head.

Alexia suddenly found herself supporting Santana's weight as they limped down the stairs. The older woman wheezed and couched the whole way down. "Maybe you should go to a doctor?" The young, long haired teen said with furrowed eyebrows.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, I'm good."

Once they got outside Alexia stared out at the open car door. "What the fuck?" She whispered. Why is her car door opened.

Santana snickered slightly. "I was in a hurry to get in the house."

"What if someone just walks up and steals your car? I know it's expensive right?" Alexia said, appalled that this woman was just going to leave her car door wide open. Santana shrugged as she got into the black Audi. "I'm Santana mutherfucking Lopez, no one dares steal from me."

As Santana pulled out the drive way, with the kid in the passenger's seat she was very quiet. Alexia wearily eyed haer surroundings. She was fucking terrified again. Holy shit what if Santana kills her and hides her body in the river? Holy shit what if she's taking me to Juvi? Alexia was damn near sweating in her seat. Santana noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I just want to ask you a few questions."

Alex gulped. "Sorry, but since I am under aged I refuse to answer questions without a parent or guardian present."

Santana shuddered. She didn't want Alicia to beat her ass for interrogating her daughter. "I'm not a cop kid, stop bitching." She grumbled.

"Oh."

The ride was silent for many long moments again before Santana spoke again. "Kendall fought some girl yesterday. Why?"

Alexia coughed. It wasn't like she didn't know, she was there. She had the fight on her phone. Like she would tell Santana that though.

"Well, the girl she fought name is Sally. Kendall beat her ass." Alexia said proudly. Santana suddenly found herself smiling to. That's my girl. She thought proudly.

"Why though?"

Alexia shuffled in her seat. It was a touchy subject and she knew it. "Everyone in school knows Sally is a daddy's girl." Just the first part was enough to make Santana flinch. "She kept on teasing Kendall about how her daddy didn't want her so he left you and her. And then she said to Kendall, 'even your mom doesn't want you.' She said the reason you're a US attorney is so you can find someone who will actually want a slut like her." Alexia explained sadly.

Santana was outraged. How dare that little bitch say those things to her baby! She don't know them! She doesn't know what they've been through. She's glad Kendall beat her ass.

"Alexia let me ask you a serious question." Santana said as she pulled into the kids driveway. She's picked Kendall up many times from her friend's house. This was no new destination to her. "Sure."

"Do you think I'm a bad mom?"

"Yeah."

Oh. That hurt because the reply was almost instantaneous. She glanced at the girl with shame on her face. Alexia's amber eyes were locked with hers intently. Her full lips were pressed in a hard line while her brows furrowed with accusation.

"Look, Ms. Lopez. You're not a bad mom; you just were being a bad mom. You feel me? Kendall's that type of girl that wants love and attention, and you've been neglecting her. There's no one in this world who means more to her than you. I can see it in her eyes. You are her everything, you are her hero, and most importantly you're her mom. Just show her you care." Alexia said as she got out the car. Her amber eyes sparkling with admiration.

Even she admired Santana, and somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to be just like her. Santana stared dumbfounded at the teenager with too many tattoos.

"Oh, and Kendall wants a puppy for Christmas." She said before walking off. Once she disappeared inside her house Santana drove off.

Her mind was swirling with thoughts, and her heart emotions.

She had a lot to think about before she could even think of speaking to her daughter. She fished her now fucked up iphone 6 out of her pocket. She dialed a number and pressed it to her ear. After a few rings a very girly voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tubbers."

A sigh. "Satan. What's up."

Tears were streaming down Santana's face. Her sniffles could be heard even from over the phone. Santana mutherfucking Lopez was starting to break. "Quinn I need your help."

And she had no one to pick up the pieces.

 **AN: Hi! Sooooooo sorry for this update taking so long to come. Here's a short chapter this is the last of the original storyline reworked. The next chapter and those after will be my original take on this story. I promise the Brittana will happen soon but not too soon i'll through in a bit of Quinn and Rachel, no Faberry though because...YUCK. I will update again soon...Happy Thanksgiving and how much do you all love Naya's blonde hair?**


End file.
